These Eyes Of Mine
by rocketstar
Summary: Liesel Caffrey was the girl everyone in Mystic Falls tended to avoid as she wasn't exactly normal and made no attempts to hide it as she didn't live the most easiest life. Liesel was plagued by problems that no one would ever understand as she knew and could see things others could not and three months ago she saw what marked the arrival of two brothers who would change everything.
1. Chapter 1

It was barley half seven but Liesel Caffrey sat at the breakfast bar wide awake and staring at the three piles cards that were laid out in front of her, these weren't any normal cards she was looking at. They were tarot cards and they sat in three separate piles and every so slightly Liesel slowly turned over the cards on the top of the pile. The first was death and in it's upright position it signified loss, failure, illness death or bad luck, take your pick. The next card Liesel turned over was the wheel of fortune and it was upside down and when it was reversed it foretold unexpected events, bad fate and interruption not to mention outside influences. The last and final card was the knight of swords in reverse, which meant tyranny and trouble from a secretive person. Looking at the cards once more Liesel sighed in exasperation before turning them over.

"Hmmm, what I do I want for breakfast!" A loud and warm voice said as they walked into the kitchen and Liesel hurriedly scrambled the tarot cards together and hid them under her school bag as she looked over to her shoulder and smiled at her father George or Fire Chief Caffrey, as he was known to most in town. Liesel would rather not have him known what she was doing, it would freak him out firstly not to mention make him worry that she was losing her mind which she wasn't by the way.

"Eggs and bacon, freshly cooked and still warm already waiting for you." Liesel said pointing to the plate that was a meter away from her father

"One of these days I'm going to have to get you to show me how you do that Lees, because everyday for the last five years you've known exactly what I wanted for breakfast and have had it cooked before I've even gotten downstairs to make it. Whatever your trick is, I'll find out eventually." George said as he made his way to the breakfast table and sat down.

Liesel smiled. "Sure you are dad."

"You going to be okay today kiddo?" George questioned through a mouthful of food. "I know today is the worst day for me to be working a double as it's the first day of school and I know you're not exactly the biggest fan of the people at your school but if you need me to stick around I can see if I can get Bobby to cover my tour for me."

"I'll be fine dad, I'm a big girl now and I can handle being in school for a few hours, it's no biggie." Liesel said as she picked up her bag slowly off the bar and tucked the tarot cards into the bag.

George snorted in amusement. "Your suspension last year tends to suggest otherwise Liesel so do me a favor and don't get yourself kicked out of school as I'd very much like my only daughter to get her diploma and go to college and get a good education before she decides to get into trouble and mess up her life."

"I'll try, can't keep any promises though…" Liesel said as she slung her bag over shoulder and made her way over to her dad and kissed his cheek before heading out towards the garage and proceeded to climb into her car. But before she started the engine Liesel went into her bag and pulled out the tarot cards and gave them a quick shuffle before picking up three cards from the top of the pile. And again it was death and the reversed wheel of fortune and knight of sword which didn't surprise Liesel as every day for the last three months all she got was these three cards, no matter how many times she shuffled the tarot cards. It was always those three cards ever since May 23rd, the day that Dr. Gilbert and his wife drowned. Ever since that day the cards with show her those three images.

Picking up the death card Liesel closed her eyes and concentrated on it as hard as she could and after a moment there was this sort of flash and she saw her crow in her head and snapping her eyes back open Liesel put the card down. Every time she saw the crow and Liesel had no idea what it meant but she was seeing it for a reason. Now that sounded crazy and it was but not so much to Liesel as she had a gift according to her late grandmother Cassandra, 'the second sight' she called it.

Liesel could do things that other people couldn't, like touch an object and instantly know a history of many events concerning the object, such as all of its previous owners, events that took place around the object, and the possible future of the object and its future owners. Not to mention read the imprints that people left on objects that they have handled, and thereby learn the thoughts that an individual had while handling the object and read a person's future in this manner as well which is how she always knew what her dad wanted for breakfast. If she picked up a piece of cutlery her dad had used and concentrate on it hard enough she'd see what he'd be eating the next morning for breakfast. It was weird, no doubt about that.

But Liesel been able to do that for a good few years now and it was never anything major until recently. Then May 23rd came and on that morning she been idly messing around with her grandmother's tarot cards when she got those three cards, hours later the Gilberts drowned. Death, just like the first tarot card showed her. It was coincidence Liesel thought at first but then the tarot cards wouldn't change, they just kept showing her the same three cards until one day she picked up the death card and it showed her a black crow. It just appeared out of nowhere and now she couldn't escape it and Liesel began to realize that it was all connected somehow, the tarot card readings, the Gilberts drowning and the crow and whatever connected them all couldn't be good judging by what had happened so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Liesel lazily coasted through most of her day at school like she always did as when most of the town you were crazy and needed to be locked up they tended to leave you alone, which suited Liesel just fine. People often said, or rather Joss Whedon said that loneliness was probably the scariest thing out there but Liesel didn't believe that. The scariest thing for Liesel was becoming a housewife in Mystic Falls who was on the PTA and involved in all those community activities that this town thrived on. Sitting in the back desk of her biology class Liesel planned on doing nothing through her last class of the day until the school day ended and she could finally go home. It was a pretty sound plan until some guy with brown hair and green eyes who she had seen earlier in her history class came and stood next to her and pointed to the stool next to her that her bag was sitting on. "Do you mind?"

Liesel stared at the guy for a few moments because she actually couldn't believe that someone had actually sat next to her and she didn't mean that in a good way. People didn't sit next to her ever and when they did it was only because there was no other place to sit or they were forced to. Going back to doodling in her notebook Liesel chose to ignore him but five minutes later her curiosity got the best of her. "Excuse me?"

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked again.

"Seriously? Your sitting here of all places?" Liesel questioned as she could clearly see that he was pointing the stool next to her but she wanted to know why he was sitting next to her. As people didn't sit next to her especially on the first day of school and in lab of all classes as whoever you sat with was going to be your lab partner for the year. So that gave everyone else an extra reason to avoid her which suited Liesel fine, she hadn't had a lab partner for two years and she certainly hadn't been planning on changing that anytime soon.

"Mr. Groves told me to take this seat as I needed a lab partner and you were the only one here who didn't have a lab partner…" The guy told her and Liesel looked away to where her balding biology teacher was at the front of the class aimlessly walking around waiting for everyone to get settled before starting.

"Great, just bloody great…" Liesel said quietly as she moved her bag off the stool and onto the table and the stranger just sat down on the seat and as he did Liesel noticed that all the others kids were turned around in their seats watching with baited breaths no doubt expecting something to happen an so Liesel just glared at them made a sweeping motion with her hand for them all to go away and in a matter of seconds they all turned back to the front of the class.

"Nice t-shirt, voodoo child is an unbelievable song and the solo in it is amazing, well the whole song is." Strange boy said pointing to Liesel's Jimi Hendrix voodoo child t-shirt and it took Liesel by surprised, not only was this guy sitting next to her but he was making conversation. "I'm Stefan, Stefan Salvatore."

Liesel just looked at the hand that Stefan was holding out towards her and her gaze wondered back to Stefan and after a moment he got the message that she wasn't going to shake it. Liesel tended to avoid touching people for obvious reasons, sometimes when she touched people she saw things from their life when she really didn't want to. So she wasn't big on the whole touching thing. Looking at Stefan Liesel could see that he was waiting on her to give up her name and she'd rather not as she didn't like how he was here however she couldn't fault him on his choice of music so she'd somewhat entertain him until he realized the errors of his way and flee once everyone filled him in on the big bad freak of Mystic Falls that was herself. "Liesel Caffrey."

"Liesel? Like the–" Stefan began.

"Don't even go there, because I swear to god if you make a joke about my name and the sound of music I will kick the living shit out of you." Liesel stated and she meant it as she had heard every single sound of music joke there ever was and there was quite a few. It got old very quickly as well as being surrendered by songs for the films by the few people in school who gathered the courage to speak to her. Last time that happened Liesel was suspended for three days. Since then she hadn't heard a single sound of music joke and she wanted to keep it that way.

"But you are named after Liesl von Trapp?" Stefan questioned.

"Unfortunately. For some reason my father decided to allow my oldest brother to name me and at that time he had just seen the sound of music and he decided that his new baby sister should name after the annoying von Trapp daughter as my seven year old brother figured that a baby sister would be just as annoying and if it isn't obvious I hate the sound of music. Although I have no idea why I'm telling you this…" Liesel replied in a bored tone as she pulled out her biology textbook from her bag.

"Really? I couldn't tell with the threats and all the sarcasm." Stefan noted

Liesel had to force herself not to laugh as she slid her textbook over to Stefan. She had went years being alone without any friends and it had been so long that she wasn't sure if she could actually have one. "Here you'll probably this, I have no use for it at the moment…"

"Um… thanks." Stefan said as he took the textbook and Liesel lent back and stretched her arms back, she could probably get away with taking a small nap as this was last period as she was sitting at the back like always. Even if she was caught it wasn't as if Mr. Groves would actually do anything, most of the teachers left to her own devices.

"Whatever." Liesel murmured just as Mr. Grover started his teaching the lesson and Liesel leaned her head on the table and took to counting the tiles on the ceilings instead of paying attention to the lesson at hand and she had read 236 when she could swear she could her someone whispering her name. Resuming her activity Liesel carried on where she had off until it happened again and she saw that it was Stefan who had been trying to get her attention.

"Umm, Liesel i found these in your textbook. Are these taro–" Stefan began as he held up one of her tarot card's and Liesel just snapped to attention and her eyes widened in shock as she saw her tarot cards out in front of her in the pages of her textbook. Those weren't supposed to be there and no one was supposed to see those cards ever.

"N-Nothing, it's nothing!" Liesel snapped, her voice going up an extra octave or two which ending up drawing attention from the rest of the class as she took the tarot card out of Stefan's hand but as she did her fingers touched his and Liesel instantly saw blood and lots of it not to mention a dead rabbit who had been ripped into shreds and it sent a shiver down her back and Liesel was just shocked. She had seen blood and a dead person more than once but she had never seem something that violent in her entire life and to say it shook her up was an understatement.

"Miss Caffrey is there a problem?" Mr. Groves called out pulling Liesel back to reality and she looked to see her teacher and the rest of the class looking at her as if she lost her damn mind.

Liesel just shook her head and Mr. Groves frowned at her before moving on and once everyone else had done the same thing Liesel swallowed the huge lump in her throat and took back the tarot card from Stefan and shoved it into her pocket and slammed her bio text book shut. For the remainder of the lesson Liesel just sat there staying as still as she could, ignoring any and all of Stefan's attempts to talk to her. She needed to get out of here but if she walked out then she get busted and sent to detention which she so didn't need so she sat on her stool. Liesel was wound up more tighter than an eight day clock and as soon as the bell went she grabbed her bag and ran out of the class and straight to her car. It was only when she was in the safety of her car that Liesel could relax and let out the breath that she had been holding for the last twenty minutes. Once she had calmed down enough Liesel reached for the tarot card that was in her pocket that Stefan had been holding and she looked up to see that it was the king of cups in reverse. It could mean about ten different things depending on interpretation but based on what Liesel saw when she touched Stefan she took it to mean a powerful man clearly him but the card in reverse often meant deception, violence and power. That meant things didn't exactly bode well.

Liesel tried not to focus on that and instead she went home and tried to take a nap but all she could see was that dead rabbit. Liesel had seen some terrible things but never something that involved so much blood and an innocent rabbit killed being ripped to shreds by some kind of animal. For some reason it involved Stefan but Liesel didn't exactly know why and she wasn't planning on finding out anytime soon. After her very long yet restless nap Liesel set about doing her homework and in the midst of it she received a text from her eldest brother telling him to meet him at Grill for dinner.

In need of cheering up Liesel agreed to meet her brother and half an hour later she walked into the grill and began to look around for her brother's messy crop of hair which always made him look like he had gotten out of bed which was true most of the time. As she walked around Liesel walked past a table that Stefan was sitting at with Bonnie Bennett, Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes all popular cheerleaders in Liesel grade whom she wasn't too fond of.

"Oh look who it is the von Tramp herself, nice outfit, what did you do make it from scrap yourself? I heard you wigged about majorly during Mr. Grover's bio class last period…" Caroline began and Liesel just looked at her with a bored look, she was never one for rising to the insults and all the teasing she received from classmates unless it was related to the sound of music. So instead of responding to Caroline, Liesel just walked off and as she did she finally spotted her brother sitting in a nearby booth.

"–Liesel, hey wait up!" Stefan called out and he made his way to grab her arm, which caused her to jump in her skin.

"Don't touch me." Liesel wearily said backing up a few steps.

"I didn't mean to scare you I just thought that you'd want these back. You left these and your bio textbook when you bolted, the textbook is in my locker but I held on to these in case I came across you as they seem important to you. So you tarot readings, huh?" Stefan said as he pulled out Liesel's tarot cards, which had piled nicely and held together with an elastic band. Liesel chose not answer him instead she took her cards back and tucked them away in the safety of her bag. "What happened today Liesel? Something happened today in class and it spooked you…"

"Nothing happened so just drop it." Liesel said gritting her teeth.

"Does it have something to do with the cards?"

Not wanting to speak about this anymore Liesel turned away from Stefan and started walking away. Something about him was off and she knew it but he also knew that something up with her and if she wasn't more careful he could figure out the truth about her before she could figure out him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hurrying away from Stefan, Liesel made her way over to the booth where he brother was waiting for her and quickly slid into the seat opposite her brother and waved at him which caused him to laugh and Liesel to relax. After the day she had she really needed to relax and having dinner with her brother was sure to help. Liesel had two brothers who were both utter goof balls who she loved, there was Spencer who was nineteen and currently away in Ithaca for college and then there was her other brother who she was with now; Jared who was twenty four, two years out of college and a firefighter like their dad.

"About time you got here, I was about to order without you as I have to be back at the station in forty minutes. So what was going on with you and that guy Lees? Is there something that you need to be telling me dear sister of mine?" Jared questioned and Liesel just shook her head, her brother so had the wrong idea about things but she wasn't going to tell the truth.

"Nothing there's nothing to say except he's just some new guy at school and unfortunately the idiot is my new lab partner."

"Lab partner? I thought you didn't do lab partners." Jared questioned as he furrowed his brows together, it was a well-known fact in the Caffrey family that Liesel didn't do lab partners and after a moment Jared started chuckling. He would always joke that the day that Liesel got a lab partner was the day that hell officially froze over and pigs would start flying.

"Yeah so did I but new kid shows up and makes the class number even so there was nothing I could do about it." Liesel replied with a small shrug of her shoulders as she was trying not to dwell too much on that fact and instead decided to pick up the menu in front her and decide on what she wanted to eat. All the stress of today had made her grumpy so she needed food in her stomach to make her less grumpy.

"Take it you're not too happy about this Lees?" Jared quip.

Liesel just glared at her brother, he was rather enjoying himself about this not that this was too surprising to Liesel as she was more than used to being teased by her brothers as she was the youngest out of her father's three children. "When am I ever happy about anything Jared?"

"That's not exactly true Leese, you've always been a bit standoffish with people but your were happy and you used to laugh and you do with us. But you used to do it with other people but then mom died and it hit you so hard and things started to change. Then you became you, always so stoic and serious." Jared began. "Not that it's a bad thing as it's who you are and you like it and your one of the few people I know whose comfortable exactly the way they are… I've really put my foot in it, haven't I?"

"Pretty much." Liesel replied, it sounded like her brother had insulted her but she knew what he meant as a whole as she was a pretty serious person for someone of her age. She also understand what her brother meant how comfortable she was with herself as Liesel never tried to be someone she wasn't.

"I used to think it was weird how you stopped being happy and I asked Nana Cass about it because I found it odd that a seven year old was so serious most of the time and you know what you she told me? She said that you were happy on the inside but chose not to show it outwards. You are happy Liesel, right? You'd tell us if you weren't."

"I miss her, Nana Cass I mean and mom." Liesel quietly said, avoiding answering her brother's question. She wasn't depressed but she certainly wasn't happy a lot of the time, if Liesel had to put a word on it she was neutral. Neither happy or sad but somewhere in between although she occasionally had bouts of sadness and happiness.

"We all do." Jared said as he leant forward and tugged on Liesel's french plait and it managed to raise a small smile on her part. "But apart from the fact that you've been forced into having a lab partner, everything else was okay at school?"

"Depends. My normal day at school is probably the equivalent of your worst day you had when you were still at high school." Liesel commented as her experiences greatly differed from both Jared and Spencer's time in high school. The two of them graduated separate years but the two of them were practically legends and infamous in Mystic Falls. High school for them was like a non-stop party as if it was parties, then it was football and lacrosse games, pranks and school dance. Liesel was quite the opposite and many people saw her to be the black sheep of the Caffrey family. Her family tried to assure her otherwise, telling her that although she may not fit in exactly with everyone, she fit in their family perfectly.

"So I take it you won't be going to the back to school party at the falls tomorrow?" Jared quipped and Liesel shook her head.

"You'd be correct Jared, you know me. I don't do parties so I'm just going to hang out at home. I know dad's working a double so I might stop by the station and make dinner that was I'm no where near the party when the cops inevitably bust it." Liesel replied just as their waitress came over to take their order, and twenty minutes late they were presented with their food.

"Dad told me you did that neat trick of yours yet again, you've done that to him everyday for the past five years and he is still amazed by it. Someday your going to have to tell him about how you do it," Jared said speaking with his mouth full of meat and it caused Liesel to laugh, her brother was so much like their father when it came to food and mannerism.

"Never going to happen." Liesel replied as her family knew nothing about what she could do, the only person who knew was her grandmother Cassandra but she had died five years ago and Liesel had no intention of telling them because then she'd have to tell them about their mothers death and how she knew that Veronica Caffrey a beloved mother, daughter and wife was going to die six months before she actually did. Liesel loved her family too much to burden them with what she knew.

As a kid Liesel thought nothing of what she could, figuring that it was natural and everyone could do it but when she was seven Liesel realized that kids couldn't touch things and gather information about objects or people and how they couldn't see glimpses of the future. Back then she had little control over her 'abilities' and she would touch something and see it all.

One day at the age of seven Liesel woke up one morning as she wanted to help cook breakfast. After her family had eaten Liesel received a hug from her mother and she saw something; her mother laying on the kitchen floor not moving wearing the exact same dress she had on. Only difference was that her mother' hair had been tied in a fancy bun compared to how it was sitting loosely around her shoulders.

Liesel tried to explain it to her mother but Veronica assured her young daughter nothing was going to happen to her however the seven year old Liesel knew what she had saw and had tried in vain to hide the dress. The way she saw it, if her mother didn't have the dress nothing would happen to her and she tried in vain to get rid of it but with no success and exactly six months to the day when Liesel had that vision of her mother, Veronica Caffrey died of a ruptured brain aneurysm, wearing the dress that she had been wearing six months before hand.

When Jared said that Liesel had changed after their mother's death he had been right, the seven year old was shocked to the core over what happened and completely withdrew into herself racked with grief. It was only when her maternal grandmother Cassandra returned to help her son in law take care of her grandchildren did the truth come out but only after an entire month. Little Liesel confided in her grandmother about what she saw and that same day she found out why she could do things that others couldn't. Nana Cassandra explained to Liesel that she had a gift, that she could the 'second sight' and that Liesel was capable of seeing many things.

When Liesel asked her grandmother how she knew this Cassandra revealed that she too could see things like her although her 'gift' paled in comparison to what Liesel would someday be able to do. Cassandra taught Liesel the art of tarot and that her mind was the most powerful thing she and that she must always trust what she saw even if she didn't understand because she had been given her 'gift' or curse as Liesel liked to call it for a reason. Then four years after her daughter had died Cassandra passed away leaving Liesel alone with this heavy secret she had.

"Leese, you with me?" Jared asked waving his hand in front of his sister's face with a concerned look in his grey eyes, the same eyes that Liesel had. She and her brothers all looked very much alike enough that if was obvious that they were related but they all had their mother's grey eyes and their father's brown hair, everything else was just a mix of their parents.

"Sorry I got lost in my thoughts, what were you saying?" Liesel questioned.

"Well I said several thing but the most recent thing was me asking you whether you've spoken to Spencer recently? You remember him, right? 6ft 2, plays lacrosse and is a english literature major and is always carrying some obscene book with him and he happiness to be one of your older brothers…" Jared joked.

"Yes I know who Spencer is and no I haven't spoken to him in about a week, why do I need to?"

"No but I'll get him to call you sometime in the week but I called him to see how he was and he spent most of the conversation filling me in on lacrosse and how practice was going for him and his classes but then it turned that crazy girlfriend of his, Leese I have no idea what he see's in her…" Jared said with a small shake of his head as he brought up Spencer's current girlfriend who he had been dating for the last six months, a cheerleader called Cora. Liesel along with Jared and their dad had met her once when they went down to Ithaca to watch him play. None of them liked her as they found Cora to fit the stereotype of a cheerleader, being vain, vapid and unable to hold a conversation. Which was odd given that Spencer was a very good conversationalist but they had to pretend otherwise.

"It won't last, trust me." Liesel idly said knowing that her brother's relationship wouldn't make it to thanksgiving thankfully.

"I hope so, you know I was so used to him being home and now he's gone again." Jared noted and Liesel nodded in understanding as their family was very tight knit and having one member gone albeit for college always took some time to get used to.

"Thanksgiving is a couple of months away, then not long after that it's winter break and Christmas so he'll be back soon…" Liesel replied with a small smile as she liked this, sitting with her problem talking casually about everyday things. It was a welcome distraction from the things going on her life and she cherished being able to go from abnormal to the normal in the space of a few hours. It was something that she had learned not to take for granted and had learnt to appreciate as she always one touch away from learning something devastating.


	4. Chapter 4

Tonight the town was celebrating and throwing some festival which passes over Mystic Falls every hundred and forty five years, Liesel wasn't really in the celebrating mood but her dad had given her the whole 'your apart of this town so you had better join in speech' not to mention, not so subtly hinting that she needed to get out the house more. To make sure that she stayed and didn't bait, Chief Caffrey who answered to dad stuck Liesel on candle patrol, which basically meant handing out candles and lighting them. A preforming monkey could do it but her father said he couldn't find one and she was the next best thing. But that wasn't Liesel's biggest problem.

Something strange was going on in Mystic Fall, Liesel was sure about that after she had gotten the news from her father that Vicki Donovan had been attacked by some kind of animal at the back to school party last night. For everyone else it would seem like just some freaky random incident there was something about it that didn't sit right with Liesel especially given the tarot reading that she did two days ago. Mystic Falls was one of those places where nothing ever happened but there was something on and Liesel couldn't explain exactly what. All that Liesel knew was that she was pretty sure that she was seeing the crow from her vision around town. The same crow she had been seeing ever since Dr. and Mrs Gilbert died. Which just frustrated Liesel to no ends as she knew the answer was staring right in front of her, she just didn't know what it was. Days like these made Liesel wish her grandmother was still alive.

"You've been avoiding me."

Looking up from idly looking at her nails which desperately needed to be repainted Liesel saw Stefan and immediately sighed, she had spent the entire day purposely trying to avoid him which was kind of hard given that he was in four of her classes. But anyway she had been avoiding him and now he just popped up out of nowhere. "And why would i do something like that? Your just some random new guy who i have the misfortune of sitting next to in biology, you don't mean anything to me so why would i make the effort to avoid you? Seems like a real waste of my time."

"I didn't see you at the party last night." Stefan began.

"That's because i had much better things to be doing with my time then getting drunk in the woods with a bunch of people i don't like and who don't like me." Liesel said being somewhat honest for the first time in this entire conversation. Given that she was lying about avoiding Stefan and the whole having better things to than attend a party, she had spent yesterday night at the fire house making everyone dinner and doing her trig homework.

"Are you so defensive?" Stefan questioned.

"Yes, now what do you want?" Liesel demanded as she really didn't want to be talking to Stefan in the slightest given the two previous incidents that happened when they were in close contact with each other. There was something about him that kept setting her abilities off, not to mention he knew about the tarot cards and the last thing she wanted was for someone to find out about her and what she could do. This was a small town which had a history of killing witches, not that Liesel was one but you got the point.

"I wanted to talk to you and get a candle." Stefan said and sticking her hand into the box load of of candles Liesel picked up one and roughly handed it over to Stefan but as she did her hands connected with his yet again and it was kind of like an information overload. She saw numerous images, blood, dead animals, this figure running too fast for her to see who it was and finally the crow. It was the same black crow that Liesel had been seeing the entire summer and now she was seeing it again because of Stefan. The whole thing went by so quickly, that it shocked Liesel's system to the core and when she pulled her hand away from Stefan she end up stumbling back a few steps before falling to the ground. "Liesel..."

"Don't touch me!" Liesel hissed as she crawled back a few steps, she was still trying to process everything that she had just seen but what she had felt was still there; the fear, the anger and something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on but it sent a chill down her back just thinking about it.

"Liesel, you okay kiddo? I saw you fall." George Caffrey called out as he ran towards Liesel from where he was standing in the town square, arriving at Liesel's side just in time to help her up.

"Y-Yeah i'm fine dad, i took a step backwards and i must have tripped on something that was behind me... I was my fault but i'm good so there's no need to worry." Liesel croaked in her best attempt to sound like there was nothing wrong when there was something most definitely wrong. But she couldn't tell her dad that as it involved telling him everything and he'd have a heart attack if he knew what Liesel knew and she liked having him around.

"If your sure Lees... So whose your friend?"

"What friend? I don't have any friends, he's just my idiot lab partner so ignore him because i know do." Liesel drily stated as she brushed off the back of her jeans

"This is the so call dreaded lab partner, eh Liesel?" George began before turning his attention over to Stefan, which caused liesel to groan as the last thing she wanted was her dad to strike up a conversation with Stefan. "Sorry about that, Liesel never mentioned you by name just described you as the aforementioned 'dreaded lab partner' and please ignore her calling you idiot, it may seem it but it's nothing personal but Liesel has made it a habit not to have a lab parter for the last two years now she has one and she's not particularly happy about it..."

"So i've heard." Stefan replied with a small smile.

"I'm George Caffrey, Liesel's old man and Fire Chief." George said holding out his hand towards Stefan.

"Stefan Salvatore, it's a pleasure to meet you Chief Caffrey."

Liesel made a chocking noise as she watched the two of them shaking her heads, her effort to avoid Stefan had completely gone to waste as she was standing here watching him talk with her father of all people. Liesel needed to stop this and she needed to stop this now. "Hey dad there's Mayor Lockwood, didn't you say you needed to talk to him about something to do with the budget?"

"I did actually, i had completely forgotten about that but thanks Lees... So i'll go have a word with him now before the comet passes over, i have to go back to the station once it has passed but Tommy said he'll drive you home, so go find him when your finished and i'll see you in the morning. It was good to meet you Stefan and don't be put off by my daughter's brash behaviour." George commented placing a kiss on the top of Liesel's head before walking off.

"The two of you seem close."

"Let's get one thing straight we're not friends, so don't go giving people that impression especially my dad and my relationship with him is nothing to do with you, now you may be able to fool everyone here like all the girls at school and even my own father but you don't fool me Stefan. I don't trust you." Liesel wearily stated.

"You don't even know me Liesel."

"I know that your bad news and your up to something and i know that it's somehow connected to the death of Elena's parents, i just don't know what yet but i'll figure it out it's just a matter of time..."


	5. Chapter 5

Crows meant various things depending on what cultures you were looking at, most people saw them as an omen of death and given what Liesel had been taught by her grandmother and the fact that she had seen a crow the day that the Gilbert's died, she took crows to be an omen of death but also a warning of something bad that was to come. Whatever it was, without a doubt it had something to do with Stefan Salvatore given that he quickly made an excuse to leave after Liesel had accused him of being involved with the Gilbert's death. Yawning loudly Liesel made no attempt to cover her mouth as she climbed out of her car and made her way over to the huge crowd of people that were all crowding around a bonfire. Tonight was the first football game of the season and most of the town was out to support the school team, Liesel however was not. Firstly because she knew the team were going to get their ass kicked like always secondly she was here to keep an eye on Stefan. Her suspicions about him just kept increasing especially since yesterday when he managed to make Mr. Tanner look like an idiot in his own class not to mention something involving a football and he somehow managed to wide up on the team. Since Stefan was playing tonight Liesel came along to the pep rally to keep an eye on him.

"Has hell finally frozen as my little sister finally discovered some school pride?"

Glancing to her left Liesel saw her brother Jared with wore a cat got the canary smirk on his face and Liesel rolled her eyes at his comment. "Neither, I'm just here out of mild curiosity and appease dad. He keeps making comments about how staying in the house so much will eventually affect my health. What about you? Why are you Jared? Aren't you a little bit old for these kind of things…"

"Very funny Leese but I'm here on the job, got to make sure that bonfire doesn't get out of control." Jared joked gently nudging Liesel in the ribs just as Coach Tanner or Mr. Tanner, the worlds biggest jackass and history as he was known to Liesel made his way to the front of the crowd to address them.

"Wait, wait, wait, Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us! But that is about to change." Mr Tanner said which caused the crowd to change from booing to cheering except for Liesel who just stood there silently. "We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!"

"Hey! Isn't that guy your new lab partner?" Jared questioned as the crowd began to cheer once more.

"Don't remind me…" Liesel darkly replied as she stood on her tiptoes and watched Stefan be cheered on by his fellow teammates.

"…That have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column, I have only one thing to say to you... Your Timberwolves are hungry." Mr. Tanner continued and Liesel just gave her brother a look that said 'kill me now' until a loud ruckus came from behind and looking around Liesel saw a fight breaking out

"Leese stay here, I'm going to go check it out!" Jared called out as he left Liesel's side and sprinted off in the direction of the fight, which was drawing attention from much of the crowd. A couple of minutes later the fight must have been broken up as Liesel found her brother standing beside her once again. "Boy am I glad to be out of high school, too much testosterone flying around and nasty tempers…"

"I'll bet." Liesel chuckled but the smile on her face soon dropped as she saw Mr. Tanner making his way over and Liesel wished that the ground would just swallow her now or that Tanner would get distracted. Liesel hated Tanner and Tanner hated Liesel and he made no attempts to hide it. Mr. Tanner was one of those teachers who took pleasure is tormenting his students and Liesel was one of those students. Calling her names and reminding everyone that she was that weird and creepy girl in town who was to be avoided.

"Well if it isn't Jared Caffrey, it's good to see you and I'm glad you made it as you're in for a real treat tonight. That Salvatore kid I was talking about is as good as you and your brother, perhaps even better…" Mr. Tanner joked as he shook Jared's hand.

"We'll see." Jared laughed as he pulled back his hand from Mr. Tanner and moments later the man himself announced he had to go to the locker room and as he made his way to leave his shoulder brushed against Liesel's. As soon as it did Liesel was flooded with a vision which shook her to the core, she saw Stefan talking with a dark haired man but she couldn't hear what they were saying but it was heated. The next moment the dark haired mysterious manner moved at a lightening pace towards Tanner and seconds later he fell to the ground.

"Oh god!" Liesel said letting out a strangled cry.

"Leese you okay? What's wrong" Jared questioned.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Liesel replied shaking her head, clearly something was wrong but she couldn't tell her brother that. He'd never believe her if she told him she just saw Mr. Tanner be murdered before it actually happened as she was still trying to get her head around it. Liesel was still trying to put the pieces together of what she saw but what was clear to her was that Mr. Tanner was about to die.

"Well you don't look it Liesel, maybe you should go home and get some rest." Jared advised with one of those concerning looks that a big brother would give to a younger sibling.

"Yeah I think I will."

"Good girl, call me when you get home." Jared advised.

Nodding to ease her brother's fear Liesel began to walk away but not in the direction of her car rather the direction that she saw Mr. Tanner going in. Based on her vision and what she was he was no doubt making his way to the car park and the side entrance to the changing room. Liesel wasn't exactly sure of what she was doing but she figured if she was there then it would change everything. She only saw Tanner, Stefan and the mysterious guy in her vision and not her. If she got there in time then perhaps things would turn out differently. Liesel knew that there was probably a slim chance of that happening but one could hope, even if it was for Mr. Tanner.

"Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!"

Hearing Mr. Tanner's voice in the not too far distance Liesel began picking up her pace, moving from a quick paced walk to actually jogging and twenty seconds later Liesel could actually see him but it was too late. Despite the fact that she was there things played out exactly how Liesel saw them, the dark haired man somehow moved at incredible speed and attacked Mr. Tanner, doing something with his neck until moments later his body dropped to the ground.

"No!" Stefan called out.

"Anyone, anytime, any place." The dark haired man said in response to Stefan before turning around to look at Liesel and as soon as she saw his blood covered face she screamed. Liesel couldn't help it. The sound came out of her mouth before she even knew what she was doing. The dark haired man began taking a few steps towards her but seconds later Stefan moved in the blink of an eye to be standing in front of her. "Out of the way brother, I have some business to take care of…"

"You can't kill her Damon, she's from one of the founding families; Liesel's a descendent of Holden Caffrey." Stefan firmly stated and the fact that he knew about her relatives and that she like him was from one of the founding families stunned Liesel along with the fact that the dark haired mysterious guy now known as Damon was apparently Stefan's brother.

"Fine, I won't but you're taking care of _this _problem and remember what I said." Damon said wiping his bloodstained mouth with the sleeve of his jacket before proceeding to walk off and moments later Stefan turned around to face Liesel.

"Liesel everything's going to be okay, your not going to remember a thing about what happened. You're going to get in your car and go home and forget about meeting Damon and Mr. Tanner being killed." Stefan calmly stated

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Liesel demanded as the initial shock was starting to ware off instead refocusing on the fact that Stefan was acting even more odder than usual and trying to do some weird thing with his eyes like he was trying to force her to forget what happened.

"It's not working…you can't be compelled. You must have vervain in your system…" Stefan quietly murmured.

"Compelled? Vervain" Liesel asked. "Are you trying to do something to me like your brother did to Mr. Tanner? I was right about you this entire time, there was something going on… I kept seeing the signs, I kept seeing things and it told me that you were a monster…"

"We can't be here, we need to leave…" Stefan said as he motioned for Liesel to follow him.

"If you think I'm going anywhere with you after what just happened that you have lost your damn mind!" Liesel hissed.

"I know this looks bad but it's not what you think Liesel, I'm a vampire…" Stefan announced.

"A v-vampire?" Liesel stammered as she followed Stefan, she was not expecting Stefan to come out with that but then again if she thought about it, things did start to add up and make sense with all the cryptic clues she had gotten from her visions and tarot cards. "That can't be…"

Stefan actually smiled. "You're a psychic and yet I can't be a vampire?"

"I'm not a psychic!" Liesel quickly retorted as she hated the term psychic with a passion although technically she was one but she much preferred saying that she had the 'second sight' as the word psychic often conjured up the image of those people who claimed to see the future and be psychics only to be terrible frauds.

"You have premonitions." Stefan stated.

"Not that often and not that far into the future, it's complicated… I see things but it's not just the future, I see more than that..." Liesel said, knowing full well that she could have lied but she knew Stefan wouldn't have believed her. He knew too much as well as seeing too much, making her not to surprised when he called her a psychic.

"You saw Mr. Tanner's murder, that's why you were here."

"How long have you suspected?" Liesel finally asked, ignoring Stefan's previous question as they both knew the answer to that.

"The day we met, round about the same time you started having suspicions about me." Stefan revealed motioning for Liesel to follow him and ever so reluctantly she did, it was stupid but she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Like Stefan had said to Damon, she was from a founding family. Killing her would no doubt draw unwanted attention.

"What are we going to do? We can't exactly leave Tanner there." Liesel said swallowing a rather massive lump in his throat. As much as she hated the guy, she didn't want him to be left to rot like some animal.

"Someone will find him, the most important thing right now is that the two of us aren't anywhere near here. We have to be as far away from the body as we can so maybe you should go home and I'll take care of everything here." Stefan suggested.

"I told my brother I was heading back home less then ten minutes ago, I'm going to have to call him and say I'm there otherwise he'll start to worry…" Liesel began before taking a deep breath. "I want answers Salvatore as I'm sure you do, whatever trick you tried to do on me won't work so you can't stop me from finding out the truth."

"I know." Stefan replied. "You're handling this really well…"

"This isn't the first time I've seen someone die with my own two eyes, we'll meet at the square tomorrow afternoon, don't try anything funny as I'll know…"


	6. Chapter 6

Three o'clock was the time that Liesel and Stefan had arranged to meet the next afternoon after what happened the night before. Liesel made it a priority to arrive before Stefan and as such she was sitting on a bench in the town square five minutes before the arranged time. Liesel was still trying to get her head round everything that happened last night but it was kind of hard to given the enormity of it all. She had foreseen Mr. Tanner's death five minutes before it had happened, watched as he was killed by Damon Salvatore, who was a vampire along with Stefan. Mystic Falls was one of those towns that were exceedingly boring and things never happened but apparently not as it was home to Liesel and two vampires. Looking idly around Liesel spotted Stefan making his way towards her and so she headed forward to meet him halfway.

"Liesel…" Stefan began and Liesel just nodded briefly to acknowledge him.

"We're not staying here, it's better if we walk and talk so come on already and keep up as we kind of have to keep moving." Liesel stated as she began walking away but from the corner of her eye she could see him following her.

"Why are we moving if you wanted me to meet you here?" Stefan questioned.

"Look it's fairly simple, I have a reputation in this town which isn't the most nicest but it's fairly accurate and people are going to get suspicious if me, the girl who everyone except my own family go out of there way to avoid is seen hanging out with the new star of the football team…" Liesel explained as the two of them crossed the street.

"Okay."

"That guy Damon, you said he was your brother right? Last night when he wanted me to kill me you told him that I was a descendant of Holden Caffrey, why?" Liesel questioned getting straight to the point or rather the most pressing of her questions.

"Damon was friends with Holden. I told Damon you were a descendent of Holden's hoping that he would remember the friendship they shared and would spare you. Thankfully he did, as you saw last night Liesel my brother has no regards for human life or has little humanity left but I was right in guessing Damon wouldn't hurt you. Holden was always a good friend to Damon and myself, risking his life to help us one occasion." Stefan quietly said.

"You were friends with Holden? My several times great grandfather? Wow…" Liesel said stunned before recalling that Holden Caffrey died in 1882. "If you were friends with him, just hold old does that make you."

"It's going to take some time for me to explain it all."

"I have time." Liesel quickly finished which caused Stefan to laugh quietly.

"I'm 17 years old in appearance but technically I'm 162 as I was born here in Mystic Falls in 1846 and along with Damon died here and became a vampires in 1864.

"You look good for your age." Liesel cracked in order to make things a little bit lighter. "So what's your story? I'm assuming that there is one, in particular the one about how you became a vampire."

"Okay. Back in 1864 my brother and I met a vampire named Katherine who we both fell in love with, at first we didn't know what she was until she revealed her true identity to us and after she compelled us to keep her secret–"

"Compelled? The thing you tried to do to me last night to forget, right?" Liesel questioned recognizing the word that Stefan had used.

"Yes. Compulsion is an ability that vampires have and it allows us sway a person, force or persuade them into doing things they normally wouldn't basically control their mind. Stefan explained and Liesel nodded. "So Katherine was compelling us and at this time there were animal attacks in town which were really done by Katherine and the other vampires in town. The founding families thought to round them up and kill them as they saw vampires as a plague. In hopes of saving Katherine I went to my father in hopes that he would spare her but he refused. That night the vampires were all rounded up and when Damon and I tried to rescue her we were shot and killed by our father, unknowns to us because of the compulsion we had Katherine's blood in our system and thus starting our transition."

"So to become a vampire you need to have a vampires blood in your system? There's no biting like the stories and films make out?" Liesel questioned.

"Yes and all the myths are very much inaccurate, we have reflections, don't sleep in coffins, garlic and crosses don't effect us in the slightest. Although we have to be invited to a persons home, wood is lethal to us and unless you have a ring like mine then being able to walk in the sun is impossible. And there is an herb called vervain which is toxic to us if ingested or we even touch it."

"What happened to Katherine?" Liesel asked.

"Her along with the rest of the vampires were rounded up with vervain, put into Fell's church and were killed in a vampire that engulfed the church. The town covered up and it's believed that confederate soldiers fired into the church and killed civilians instead." Stefan wearily said before clearing his throat. "You know that night was the night where Holden risked everything to help Damon and I attempt to rescue Katherine."

"Really?"

"Holden's father Archer started bringing his son to the founders council meetings in order to prepare his son to take his place someday so Holden knew about the roundup and the suspicions that Katherine was a vampires. Regardless of that he knew how much she meant to us so he told us where they would be taking her. We were too late though…"

"So the founding families were involved? Our families? The Salvatore's, Caffrey's, Lockwood's, Forbes, Gilberts and the Fells? They all knew about this?" Liesel questioned in shock.

"Still do. That's the real purpose of the council Liesel, to everyone who doesn't know better they think the council is to commemorate and celebrate Mystic Falls' history. But really they were founded to protect from vampires and any possible vampire attacks that's why all the recent attacks have been passed off as animal attacks. Your father is on the council but at the moment they haven't connected the dots and realized vampires are here." Stefan stated.

"My dad?"

"Yes. The founding families passed down journals to each generation and within those are the secrets that they kept which continue to be passed down." Stefan replied.

"I never knew, he never told me about any of this but then again he doesn't know about me." Liesel began, trailing off towards the end.

"Why doesn't he know?"

"I don't want to burden the family with the knowledge of what I see, you know that I can see the future, I've been receiving premonitions for about ten years now but I don't see too far. The furthest I could see into the future was six months and that was ten years ago and since then it's been hours and days I've seen and occasionally a month or two ahead. It's kind of underdeveloped and even then I don't have much control over it as being able to see the future is a gift as a wise woman once told me. But it's not all I can do, I told you last night Stefan I see more than the future. I'm also clairvoyant, when I touch something or someone I can see the entire history of the object, I can read the imprints a person leaves but it's rather intense as I can go very far into the past like all of it's owners and when it was made. At times I've seen future owners but that rarely happens as it requires a lot of concentration but I'm working on it."

"You have a very powerful mind." Stefan noted. "I'm guessing that's why my compulsion didn't work on you because of your abilities are mentality based."

Liesel managed a small smile at the compliment. "No one knows, anyone who knew of what I could do is dead including you. I don't want people to know about my abilities, I'd like to keep it that way Stefan. People in this town already see me as a freak of nature without knowing that I have visions…"

"Of course."

"Can I ask you something? These animal attacks that have been happening, were they you? And don't lie to me Stefan because with one touch I can see everything you've done up until this moment." Liesel threatened.

"It wasn't me Liesel, I don't feed on human blood to survive I drink animal blood but Damon does feed on humans so it's safe to assume that he is behind the animal attacks. But don't worry they won't be happening again, Damon is cleaning up his mess, he was responsible for the mountain lion attacking those people in the woods…" Stefan said but Liesel was only half listening.

"That explains the rabbit." Liesel murmured.

"Rabbit?"

Snapping back into the conversation Liesel looked at Stefan. "The day we met and I grabbed my tarot card out of your hand I saw something, well several things including a dead rabbit and blood. It was showing me that you fed on animal blood I just didn't have enough information at the time but there is this crow…"

"A crow?"

"You know of it?" Liesel asked in surprise.

"It's Damon."

"That kind of makes sense in a weird way but I keep seeing this crow, for months now I've been seeing it. The thing comes up all the time in my visions and I've seen it everyday for months now." Liesel explained.

Stefan shook his head. "It can't have been the same one as Damon wasn't here then, he's only been in town a couple of days."

"He must have. Because I've been seeing that crow since the Gilberts died and I'm never wrong Stefan, I have never been wrong and I never will be not with my tarot cards of my visions. What I see will always come to pass, there's no escaping it. I foresaw trouble coming to Mystic Falls and at first I thought that was you but now given everything I've seen and know, I think it's Damon. He's up to something and it's not good, I fear more blood will be spilt…" Liesel said in a tired tone of voice.

"Liesel…"

"But one thing I've learnt is that the future isn't always set in stone, something's are and others are not. Then occasionally my interpretation has been wrong but even though my visions are never wrong my interpretations can't always be right, my visions aren't always very clear and they don't give you all the answers and there is a chance that something can be stopped before they are set in stone…


	7. Chapter 7

Grabbing a couple of textbooks from her locker Liesel stuffed them into her bag before slamming her locker door shut and making her way down the hallway towards the car park. The school day was finally over and she just wanted to get out of the building and go home, the entire school was still in shock over the death of Mr. Tanner but Liesel knew that her former jackass of a history teacher wasn't killed by a mountain lion like everyone else believed. She was one of the few people that knew the truth; that Damon Salvatore killed William Tanner. With each passing day Liesel was somewhat accepting the truth that vampires existed, she thought they were legends and the stuff of make believe that appeared in things like Twilight and Dracula but apparently not. Like Stefan had pointed out to here if she was a 'psychic' then why couldn't other things be possible such as the existence of vampires? Speaking of Stefan, he had been kind of good about the entire thing with the whole giving Liesel space and promising not to tell anyone about her.

"Hey…"

Speak of the devil, Liesel thought as she ran into Stefan who gave her a small smile, for some reason he kept trying to be her friend which Liesel wasn't sure bothered her or amused her given the fact that he never gave up trying to be her friend. Liesel refused to give into him, she never had friends and that's the way things were going to stay. "Hey right back…"

"Anything changed?" Stefan asked referring to Liesel's card reading which still hadn't changed despite her knowing the truth about Stefan and Damon, which meant that she was missing something that was right in front of her. The question is what it was.

"Not since this morning, I'm going to check again later on this evening." Liesel replied with a small frown. "How's the indifferent brother? I've seen him around town and I think he's noticed me but as far as I know, he believes I don't remember anything from that night."

"I don't know, with Damon I don't know anymore but he's decided to stick around town for a while so that can't be good. The question is, what is he up to?" Stefan noted as him and Liesel walked out the school building.

"I can try and find out." Liesel began.

"Liesel…"

"I'm not going to go up to Damon and ask about his evil plans, firstly as that would be a one way ticket to my death which I'd rather avoid and secondly it's just stupid and asking for trouble not to mention it would just blown the whole thing about me remembering what he did to Tanner. If you can get something of Damon's I can try and read it, see if I can get something off it. Maybe that can help figure out what Damon wants and is planning to do." Liesel offered.

"His future? I thought you said that you don't have much control over it." Stefan questioned.

"I don't. I'm better with seeing the future of an object then having a premonition about the actual future. But there's nothing else I can think off at the moment so I figure I'd give it a try and see if I get anything. The worst thing that could happen is that nothing happens or I see something that's barely a minute into the future or ten years into the future. I don't know what could happen but it's worth a try, people are getting hurt and killed because of Damon." Liesel wearily said.

"What do you need?" Stefan asked.

"Preferably Damon but I can use something that belongs to him, something that he's had for a while. The more an item has a history with Damon, then the better chance I have of actually getting something, it serves as a better connection. It's complicated to explain but his past will help me see his future if that makes any sense to you." Liesel rattled off, saying all of this out loud made her sound like she was actually crazy.

"I'll try and find something, I'll have to make sure that–." Stefan begun before being interrupted by Elena making her way over and trying to see what was going on. A big thing Liesel hated about this town and practically everyone who lived here; everyone was too damn nosy for their own good, always wanting to know what was going on.

"Stefan there you are…" Elena said interrupting before she stopped and realized that Stefan was talking to Liesel; undesirable number one in Mystic Falls. "Um, what's going on here? What are you doing–"

"Relax Gilbert I'm not trying to steal your boyfriend, he's just my lab partner." Liesel retorted with a roll of her eyes, like she said people in this town couldn't keep their nose out of other people's business and tended to jump to the wrong conclusion. Things like that made Liesel all the more desperate to get out of this town before it killed her.

"Actually we're friends." Stefan corrected and Liesel just glared at him for saying something that stupid whilst noting Elena's jaw actually dropped slightly.

"Your friends? The two of you." Elena asked in disbelief, clearly not believing that for a second and Liesel actually found herself being rather offended. Was the idea of her having an actual friend that absurd or insane? Not that she wanted Stefan to be her friend but she was talking about the principle of the matter.

Liesel was about to open her mouth and make a rude not to mention sarcastic comment in response before proceeding to insult the doe eyed naïve good two shoes annoying moron that was Elena Gilbert but Stefan saw this coming and spoke before Liesel had a chance to get a word in edgeways. "Yeah we are, is that a problem?"

"No?" Elena replied but it sounded more like a question than anything.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this riveting conversation but Stefan and I are actually in the middle of something right now so you can take this as your que to leave and go somewhere else. Stefan will call you once were finished, so bye now." Liesel said, glaring at Elena until she eventually left which took longer than it should have been and once she had gone Liesel motioned for Stefan to follow her.

"You didn't have to be like that Liesel." Stefan said.

"And you didn't have to tell Elena that colossal lie about the two of us being friends, thanks for that by the way…" Liesel said in an irritated tone of voice as she started to head in the direction of her car.

"What is so wrong with the two of us being friends?" Stefan asked.

"Do I really have to answer that? You're the new star of the football team, your dating Elena Gilbert and you hang out with her and the rest of her annoying friends. Whilst I am the black sheep of the entire town, people go out of their way to avoid me. I don't have any friends and now you've gone and told Elena that I have one. You have no idea what you've just done there Stefan and if your not careful Elena might actually dump you for telling her that you're my friend. If I hadn't made this clear already, I am persona non grata. You do not want to be associated with me."

"Why won't you let me be your friend?" Stefan demanded.

Liesel stopped in her step and turned to face Stefan. "What makes you think that I need friends? For the last sixteen years I've been coping perfectly fine by myself and you know that saying, your born alone and you sure as hell die alone. I don't anybody.

"Aren't you lonely being by yourself constantly and have to always keep secrets?"

"Aren't you?" Liesel retorted.

"Yeah I am, which is why I want to be your friend Liesel. I know what it's like being on the outside and being different from everyone else and having to keep secrets and I like you Liesel. Your interesting to say the least and that's not including your abilities, neither of us is normal Liesel. I'm a hundred and sixty one year old vampire and you're a seventeen year old psychic who hates being called a psychic. I want to be your friend Liesel…"

Liesel sighed, she knew she was going to end up regretting this later but Stefan was kind of growing off on her especially since he had no problem with telling people he was her friend. "You know my life was far less complicated before you arrived..."


	8. Chapter 8

Stefan had agreed to find something of Damon's and bring it over to Liesel's house in order for her to do her thing and see if she could find out what Damon was up to. Whilst he did that it gave Liesel some time to get her head together about the recent events, her and Stefan were now friends – rather reluctantly on her part and she was still having trouble trying to digest that one. And the first thing that they were going to do was try and prevent Stefan's evil cold blooded brother from murdering anyone else in town. The two of them were the furthest thing from normal so of course they weren't going to do things that normal friends do like go to the movies. When the doorbell went Liesel abandoned what she was doing in order to answer the door and she didn't have to look through the peephole to know it was Stefan.

"Hey, you made it." Liesel began, motioning for Stefan to come on inside but instead he just stood there much to her confusion.

"You have to invite me in, that part of the mythology is actually true." Stefan clarified and it all clicked in place for Liesel

"Oh right, well come on in…" Liesel said watching as Stefan took several slow steps across the threshold and into the house and Liesel couldn't help but wonder why. "So you have to be invited in everywhere? Like you can't go in places without being invited…"

"There's kind of a grey area, public places I don't have to be invited in at all but homes I do although it all depends on whether it's owned, rented or been abandoned so you never really know. And yes I always have to be invited in, vampires can cross the threshold but if we haven't been invited in then we become very disorientated and we find hard to breathe." Stefan explained.

"So did you have to be invited into your own house? The Salvatore boarding house or is it one of those grey areas as it's kind of like a bed and breakfast?" Liesel found herself asking.

"My nephew Zach who everyone believes is my Uncle invited me when he inherited the house from his father when he died as when a house changes ownership you have to be invited in all over again."

"Sounds complicated." Liesel stated.

"Yeah it is." Stefan replied with a small chuckle before going into his jacket and pulling out an old looking book and held it out towards Liesel. "You said the more something had a past connection with Damon the better chance you may have of seeing his future, so I brought this. It's very old, it's one of the few things that Damon's kept from when were still human.

"You might want to keep a hold on that for a moment we're going to get to that later as right now I've got to finish something off but follow me." Liesel began as she shut the front door and walked from the foyer into the kitchen and made her way over to the counter and continued making the sandwiches she had been preparing before the doorbell went. "Do you want something to eat or am I asking a stupid question as you only eat/drink blood?"

"As long as I keep a normal diet of blood then I still eat regular food and no thank you, are those all for you?" Stefan asked pointing to the four bacon, lettuce and tomato sandwiches that Liesel was preparing.

"Oh none of these are for me." Liesel offhandedly replied as she continued to make her sandwiches and Stefan just nodded slowly although Liesel was certain he had no idea what she had meant. But instead he looked around the room before his eyes fell on a couple of photographs that were on the kitchen island that Liesel was working on.

"Is that your mom?" Stefan asked turning the photo around so Liesel could look at it despite the fact she knew what picture it was. The photograph was of her mother which was taken about four years before she died, Veronica Caffrey was smiling broadly at the camera as she was cutting some roses in the back yard. It was one of Liesel's favourite pictures of her mother and they kept it in the kitchen because they could look out the kitchen windows and spot Veronica gardening. "She's very beautiful."

"That she was, she died just under ten years ago when I was seven and she died in this room actually. It was a brain aneurysm, I would say that it came out of the blue and no one saw it coming but that would be an utter lie." Liesel said in a tone of disgust whilst swallowing a rather large lump in her throat and she could feel Stefan looking at her and it took her a moment before she could look him in the eye.

"What?" Stefan asked indecorously.

"Mr. Tanner wasn't the first person I saw die in a premonition Stefan, it was actually my mother. I saw her collapse and eventually die of the brain aneurysm and unlike Mr. Tanner I didn't see it a few minutes before it happened, I saw it six months before it actually happened; to the day. That's why I've been able to deal with what happened to Mr. Tanner because I've witnessed death before. I see it but I can't stop it, I thought I could stop it but I've realized you can't stop or cheat death. If I see someone die then they are going to die, there's nothing I can do to stop it…" Liesel admitted, pausing to take a moment to herself.

"Liesel…" Stefan began.

"Seriously, don't say anything as I don't want your pity. I know seeing death and not being able to do something about it is bad so spare me the 'I don't know how you cope' or the 'I totally get the whole watching people die thing because I'm a vampire' speeches because I don't want to hear them in the slightest. My grandmother tried that once and it did not work." Liesel bluntly stated.

"If you don't want to talk about it then it's fine." Stefan said and Liesel let out a lond sigh because she knew could have been less mean during that previous comment. This was a downside of being friends with Stefan, in the couple of hours that they had become official friends somehow the vampire Stefan was making Liesel care somewhat about what she said and how it affected people especially if it wasn't very nice.

"You're the first person who I've told that. Well I told my mom and naturally she didn't believe as what person is going to believe that their seven year old daughter has seen their death? I told my maternal grandmother next when she moved in after my mom passed away but she knew already as my Nana Cassandra had a gift like mine but it was weaker. But you're the first person I've told whose actually believed me. You'll never hear me say thing again but that means a lot, everyone in this town thinks I'm this freak who should be avoided but not you Stefan." Liesel said using a more softer tone of voice.

"The people in this town are wrong because you're not a freak Liesel."

Liesel had suppress the urge to laugh. "Seriously Stefan you can say it and I won't get offended as I'm used to people calling me that as my family are beloved here whilst I'm not. I'm the outcast of the Caffrey family. It's fine. Their opinion has never really mattered to me if you haven't noticed, the only opinions that have ever been important to me are my family's. And that's without the whole psychic thing although I hate using that term."

"I don't see you as a freak Liesel and even if I did then what would that make me?" Stefan questioned.

"A freak's friend." Liesel quickly retorted and it caused the two of them to laugh and then right on schedule Liesel heard the sound of the front door opening and closing and footsteps and she turned her attention to Stefan. "Just act normal and ignore all the stupid and embarrassing stuff my family say as they can't seem to help themselves. My dad and my brother are here to pick up some tools and have some sandwiches and once they go we can get down to business.

"Lees? You home?"

"I'm in the kitchen dad!" Liesel called out and moments later her father along with her brother walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, I didn't know you had company Liesel." Chief Caffrey began slowly and Stefan turned around in order to face him and as he did Liesel noticed her father's face light up in recognition. "Stefan Salvatore, right? We met at the town square, the night of the comet… "

"Yes Chief Caffrey, it's good to see you again and you have a very beautiful home." Stefan said being the polite one as always.

"Jared Caffrey, Liesel's older brother." Jared said holding out his hand and eyeing Stefan up very carefully as the two of them shook hands. "So how does the new star of the football team end up at my father's house with my baby sister?"

Liesel almost blew at gasket at what her brother was insinuating. "Jared!"

"I'm just being a good big brother and asking a few question Lees, don't freak out." Jared quipped and Liesel responded by sticking out her tongue at her brother. Sometimes Jared could be a little overbearing which made Liesel miss her other brother Spencer who was the more mellow and easy going of the two.

"Stefan is Liesel's partner Jared." Chief Caffrey said and Liesel watched as her brother's eye widened to the size of spaceships.

"You're the lab partner? You're the lab partner that my sister has been so tweaked about ever since she went back to school–" Jared began and Liesel could see that her brother found this absolutely hilarious.

"–Friend now. Stefan's been upgraded to friend status." Liesel corrected and she couldn't help but notice the smile that spread across her father's when she announced that Stefan was now her friend, Liesel was pretty sure she had never seen her father look more proud of her. She knew that he worried about her immensely given that she was his only daughter but youngest child and seemed to cope the hardest since his wife's passing. "But just because I have one friend don't get any ideas about me making anymore as you know anymore and I'll tell you both now not to get any further ideas about this as Stefan has a girlfriend and I have no interesting in dating."

"Wow…" Jared uttered in shock sharing a look with his father before looking at Liesel and Stefan several times and then both Caffrey men sat down on either side of Stefan on the kitchen stools.

"Yeah I know; the news is pretty damn shocking so eat your sandwiches, I made you both BLT's…" Liesel said pushing two plates into the middle of the kitchen counter and her father and brother each took one.

"BLT? Your brother and I were just saying that we wanted a BLT, how did you now that Liesel?" Chief Caffrey asked and Liesel just grinned and shrugged her shoulders but gave Stefan a knowing look.

"Bloody hell Lees, you've gone almost seventeen years without having a single friend and then you go make friends with the new star of the football team, I'm bloody impressed." Jared said through a mouthful of food.

"Thanks." Liesel sarcastically replied glaring at her brother.

"What your brother means if he actually had some tact is that we're all happy that you've finally made a friend Liesel. Especially in a nice young man like Stefan despite the rocky start that you two got off to and by that I mean your standoffish and intimidating attitude Liesel." Chief Caffrey said picking up his plate and motioning for his son to follow him. "Well we just came to pick up some tools as the firehouse is in need for some small repairs but thanks for the sandwiches Liesel."

"No problem dad."

"I can't wait to tell Spencer about this; he's going to flip his lid about this piece of news and I wouldn't be surprised if he came home to make sure this was true." Jared said with a chuckle as he continued to eat.

"Spencer?" Stefan asked.

"My other brother, older than me but younger and much nicer than the neanderthal sitting to your left who seems to have regressed back to talking with his mouth fall." Liesel quipped and her brother just chose to roll his eyes as he stood up from his set and went to grab the tool box from under his seat before going back to the kitchen island to grab his sandwiches.

"Very funny Lees but you know you love me." Jared taunted as he made his way out of the kitchen, towards the front door.

"You two have fun and if you need anything don't hesitate to call or drop by the firehouse, it was a pleasure to see you again Stefan." Chief Caffrey said, bidding goodbye to both Liesel and Stefan before proceeding to follow his son out of the house.

"Did you know that–" Stefan began turning back to face Liesel once the coast was clear.

"–That my brother and dad were going to come back home when you were here and were going to sit down and eat BLT sandwiches that I specially made and as such had them already waiting? Yeah I knew since this morning, psychic who hates being called a psychic remember?"


	9. Chapter 9

Liesel stood outside a house that was easily two maybe three times bigger than her own and taking a deep breath she finally gathered the courage to knock on the door. She was standing outside the Salvatore boarding house and up until today she had never been here before but Stefan had called Liesel asking if she could meet him here before the heritage party at the Lockwood mansion. So here Liesel was, waiting around rather awkwardly until the door was finally opened by Stefan nonetheless.

"Hey Liesel, thanks for coming." Stefan said motioning for Liesel to come inside.

"No problem, your actually doing me a favor as I'm being forced into attending the heritage party for at least three hours by my dad because we are one of the founding families which is the last thing I want because of my black sheep status and I'm supposed to be there now. To make sure I attended my dad was going to make me come with him but when I told him that you wanted to meet up just before the party he eased up completely. So thanks Stefan, you and I becoming friends may have actually been a good thing."

"Thanks I think…You look very nice Liesel, your dress matches your eyes." Stefan said.

"You don't look too bad yourself Salvatore." Liesel replied before looking around the room that she had followed into Stefan, hazarding a guess Liesel took this to be some kind of living room although it looked like it belonged to one of those old English stately homes. Liesel suppressed an urge to make some age old vampire joke a she wasn't sure how Stefan would take it, although probably with a dose of black humour considering who he was dealing with. "Nice place."

"You don't mean that."

Liesel couldn't help but smirk, he had her there. It was funny how quickly Stefan was picking up on her behaviour, it was like he was reading her like a book much to Liesel's annoyance and amusement. She was still getting used to the whole having a friend deal but it was growing on her, Stefan too since it stopped her dad worrying about and Stefan was a nice guy and had saved her life. "I could have."

"But you don't, it's okay Liesel you don't have to lie to me, I like the fact that you're so brutally honest and say whatever is on your mind." Stefan said and Liesel couldn't help but smile.

"So what brings me over here? You were kind of vague over the phone." Liesel questioned.

"It's about Damon." Stefan began and Liesel just sighed, of course it was about Damon spawn. The big bad creature of the night who was causing a heap load of problems in Mystic Falls and Liesel had somehow and unwittingly got involved in and was now friends with his younger brother. Liesel and Stefan had been trying to figure out what the big bad older brother was up to and Liesel had attempted to use her abilities to see what he was up to by reading a book that belonged to Damon when he was human. All Liesel saw was Elena, which explained nothing.

"Ah…" Liesel slowly said. "So what's he done now?"

"Nothing that I know of, but I know of a way that we can stop him and I want to do it tonight." Stefan said.

"And just how are we going to do that?" Liesel asked as it sounded interesting in theory but she wasn't sure of it practically.

"Zach?" Stefan called out and moments later a tall dark haired man in his late thirties walked in and Liesel took him to be Stefan's Uncle Zach who wasn't really his uncle but everyone in town was lead to believe this. "Zach this is Liesel Caffrey, she's Chief Caffrey's daughter and Liesel, I'd like you to meet my nephew Zach Salvatore."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Salvatore." Liesel said and she watched as Stefan shared a look with Zach.

"Show her." Stefan said and wordlessly Zach pulled out a small vile full of liquid and held it out to Liesel and slowly she took.

"What is?" Liesel asked.

"Vervain."

"So this is vervain? I thought it was an actual herb." Liesel asked giving the vile a small shake, this little vile was not what she was imagining for the so called herb that was harmful to vampires "And why do we have vervain?

"It is a herb but that is vervain in it's liquid form." Zach explained.

"And why do we have vervain?

"Because it's how we're going to get rid of Damon, when a vampire ingests vervain it makes them severely weak which is what I want to happen to Damon. I plan on then injecting him with more vervain which make him very weak for a few more days. During that time Damon's body will start breaking down because of the lack of fresh blood and eventually he'll desiccate, after that I'll put him into my family's tomb and he won't be able to hurt you or anyone else for at least your life time Liesel." Stefan explained and before Liesel could open her mouth to ask how they were planning on doing that Stefan smiled at her, as if he knew what she was thinking. "We're going to spike his drink again."

"Again? You've already tried this." Liesel skeptically asked.

"Earlier, Zach dosed Damon's favourite scotch with vervain but my brother realized very quickly and he didn't drink the scotch. So I'm going to try again tonight at the heritage party, Damon won't expect me to try again so soon so his guard will be down." Stefan explained and Liesel turned her attention over to the vial in her hand. It sounded like a good plan but Liesel was worried about how Stefan was sure that this would work. He had already tried already and failed because Damon knew there was vervain.

Closing her eyes Liesel focused on the vial in her hand and moments later she saw a flurry of images but in particular she saw one person. And god was Liesel annoyed by that particular person but she had to admit it was rather ironic how things worked out. "You want to know why you failed earlier? You didn't have me."

"What did you see?" Stefan asked.

"See?" Zach questioned.

"Liesel has a gift, it allows her to see things and on occasion the future." Stefan explained.

"You want this plan to work? You need to spike Caroline Forbes drink at the heritage party. You do that and I guarantee your plan to put Damon down will work." Liesel said handing the vial back over to Zach. "I saw the two of you together and then you were holding champagne flutes, I then saw Damon feeding off her before dropping to the ground like a tonne of bricks. I'm pretty sure that sequence of events is right."

"Liesel…" Stefan wearily began.

"Look I know that using Caroline to get to Damon is bad not to mention morally wrong but it's the only way Stefan and I think you know that. Besides regardless of whether we do things this way, he'll still feed off her tonight. We spike Caroline's drink tonight, we allow him to drink her blood and that'll be for the last time. He'll never be allowed to hurt her or any of us ever again Stefan…" Liesel reasoned, sure she hated Caroline but even she wasn't that cold hearted and took enjoyment of Damon using Caroline as his own personal blood bank. Liesel could see that Stefan was struggling to come to terms with this, which made Liesel glad she was here. Stefan was so good natured and morally correct, so he was uncomfortable with putting someone even as annoying and shallow as Caroline at rick for the greater good was going to be hard. So him being friends with someone like Liesel who wasn't so moral could come in handy at times. "Sometimes it takes one wrong to make a right."

"Are you sure?" Stefan quietly asked.

"Trust me, it'll work." Liesel said as she opened the small bag she had with her and pulled out her tarot cards before giving them a quick shuffle and once she had Liesel spread them out as she held the cards out towards Stefan. "Think of Damon and pick a card."

"Liesel."

"Pick a card Stefan." Liesel said and reluctantly Stefan picked up a card and looked at it. "It's Justice, isn't it?"

"How did you know that?" Zach asked and Liesel couldn't help but smirk, she could afford to be confident now as she had been seeing that card all day and didn't know what it had meant until now.

"The same way I know that this will work…"


	10. Chapter 10

Liesel wondered aimlessly around the Lockwood mansion, she really didn't want to be here but her dad was adamant about her staying at the party for a good couple of hours. Liesel tried arguing with her dad that her poor social skills and lack of patience for the people in this town was a good reason for her not to be here but George Caffrey wasn't buying any of this. He stated that the Caffrey were an integral part of Mystic Falls and it's history and as such they needed to be represented at the heritage party and because Liesel was a member of the Caffrey family she had to go given that Jared was on shift at the firehouse and Spencer was still away at school. As she walked around Liesel couldn't help but notice the looks she was getting from everyone, no doubt wondering who on earth invited the town freak to the party. The staring didn't both Liesel as she was very much used to it but she often wondered why didn't the idiots of Mystic Falls ever get bored of it given that she never did anything of interest except when she got suspended.

"I'd say you look miserable in this moment, if it weren't for the fact that you're always miserable."

Liesel looked to her left and saw Stefan, looking at her with an amused look on his face and she couldn't help but smile. As much as she didn't want to be his friend at first, Liesel was glad to have Stefan as a friend as the two were alike in more ways than one. They both had secrets and shared a mutual friend in loneliness because of what they both were. Stefan was the first person who Liesel could be completely honest with in regards to herself and her abilities and Stefan accepted her the way she was, they didn't have a normal friendship but the two of them weren't normal in the slightest. "About time you got here, I'm dying of boredom… So where's Elena? Figured you two would be attached to the hip…"

"She needed to talk to Mrs. Lockwood so I figured I'd come find you and save you from your own self-loathing. You know Liesel you'd have some fun if you eased up a bit…" Stefan suggested and Liesel's brow just rose at the suggestion.

"You of all people are telling me to lighten up?" Liesel asked skeptically, the dark and forever brooding vampire was telling her of all people to lighten up? The irony of that caused Liesel to laugh as if Stefan of all people was telling her to lighten up then maybe she should. "Fine…"

"Why don't we get a drink?" Stefan offered.

"No can do."

"I thought you had just agreed to this whole lightening up thing? Lees you can't agree to it and then change your mind about it, that's not how this works…" Stefan said and Liesel just rolled her eyes although she did note that he had just called her Lees. The only people who called her that was her family and normally she'd have a problem with someone outside her family calling her that but she'd make an exception for Stefan.

Liesel shook her head at the offer of the drink. "That's not why I'm turning it down, my dad is here and whilst he occasionally turns a blind eye to under age drinking, I'm driving and if there is one thing my old absolutely can't stand is drunk drivers, given all the accidents and wrecks he's been called to. Not to mention it interferes with my abilities…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I drink alcohol and it messes everything about because the alcohol affects my cognition and my abilities are mental based. Such as I'll have little control about and anything I'll touch I'll get a read of but I'll see twenty million things at once. The more I drink the less control I have so I don't do drugs or alcohol in the slightest." Liesel explained and Stefan nodded slowly in understanding but stopped after a moment after they saw Damon on the other side of the room. He hadn't seen them but Liesel and Stefan turned their backs just in case Damon got the inkling to look over. "Looks like the Brother Grimm is here…"

"Funny Liesel… I know you know this already but Damon can't find out that you still know we're vampires and that you remember him killing Tanner. He allowed you to live because you are a descendent of Holden Caffrey's but that was under the assumption that I'd compel you to forget. If he finds out that you remember Liesel, Damon will not hesitate to kill you." Stefan said, all jokes aside.

"Trust me Stefan, I've seen my death and it's not at the hands of Damon." Liesel casually lied, she hadn't seen how she died and nor did she want to but Stefan didn't know that. But Liesel telling him that was sure to stop him worrying about her so much. "Don't worry Stefan, I'm not going to let your brother know I remember as that would screw up the plan and I want him gone as much as you do."

"Okay Liesel… Oh by the way you should talk this and drink it." Stefan said going into his jacket pocket and pulling out a small vile of liquid vervain.

"Why do I need to take it? I thought you said that I was immune to compulsion because of my annoying little problem?"

"You are but that doesn't mean that Damon can't feed of you, just take it in case… Please?"

"Sure… Now I've got to go play the dutiful founding daughter and make small talk with idiots but if you see me ready to strangle any of the Lockwood's please feel free to save me…" Liesel quipped tapping Stefan lightly on the chest before walking off.

Liesel hated parties as a whole, they were her brothers scene and not hers but if there was any kind of party that Liesel hated in particular then it was these pompous parties thrown by the founders council which were spearheaded by the Lockwood's. Liesel always found them to be so stiff and it required so much effort on her part to be nice to people who always gave her funny looks and talked behind her about her back, which was happening as Liesel walked through the Lockwood mansion. Liesel figured that she'd walk around for a while, make sure that people in particular her dad saw her before sneaking off to hide out somewhere for the remainder of the party. Liesel must have gone around for about close to an hour, making small talk with people she didn't like but who loved her father until she ran into the last person she wanted to see; Caroline

"Von Trapp, what are you doing here?" Caroline demanded and Liesel just tolled her eyes, the sound of music jokes got pretty old ten years ago, now they were just plain boring and showed any lack of imagination.

"It's the founders party Caroline, the clue's in the name. I'm here because I'm from one of the founding families… Caffrey? Ring a bell in that shallow and empty space in your skull where your brains supposed to be?" Liesel retorted not caring for niceties in the first place as she wasn't a nice person overall and why should she be nice to someone like Caroline Forbes? A vapid blonde who was irrelevant to anything.

"Ladies, what's with all the name calling? This is supposed to be a party…" One Damon Salvatore began making his way over and Liesel resisted the urge to roll her eyes reminding herself that she was supposed to be neutral around Damon.

"Which is why tall dark and creepy shouldn't be here… You're scaring everybody off Caffrey!" Caroline stated.

"Caroline, why don't you go find somewhere else to go." Damon said looking Caroline intently in the eyes and without arguing Caroline left with some odd sort of spring in her step. Liesel took this to be the whole compelling thing Stefan had been telling her about. "So you're a Caffrey, you know they have a long and well respected history here in Mystic Falls… I'm assuming you must be related to Chief Caffrey?"

"I'm his only daughter." Liesel said, she knew Damon was testing her by her family's history and mentioning her father but she wasn't going to take the bait. So Liesel just responded to the question about her father.

"Liesel, right? I've seen you around town quite a bit and I think your friends with my younger brother Stefan. I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore."

Despite knowing full well who and what Damon was Liesel feigned ignorance as to keep up the pretense that Stefan had compelled her to forget ever meeting Damon and how he killed Mr. Tanner. "Oh? Stefan never said that he had a brother, kind of took him to be an only child."

"That's Stefan, always keeping things to himself." Damon replied with a clearly forced smile. "But I'm glad that he's managed to make himself a friend as Stefan is dreadfully shy, spends a lot of time by himself and doesn't have the greatest of social skills. You know in a town like Mystic Falls where everyone knows each other it's hard for someone new to come in and make friends but I'm glad that he's found someone similar to him to become friends with."

Liesel had smile and grit her teeth and the snide dig Damon had just sent her way, she knew he was a piece of work but going around and trying to not respond to that was pretty hard especially when Damon took to veiled insults. "Well then you must be pretty proud of Stefan then as he's only been here for a couple weeks and already he's got friends, a girlfriend and on the football team. Pretty impressive for a boy who you say lacks any social skills, don't ya think?"

"Indeed."

"If you'll excuse me I need to go get a drink…" Liesel politely said excusing herself from Damon's company as quick as she could, despite not drinking because of how it affected her abilities Liesel was in desperate for one. She could now see why Stefan didn't get on with Damon beyond him being a murderer with no humanity or regards for anyone but himself. The man was an utter ass and although Liesel barely knew the man, she was glad to be soon rid of him. Despite being told by Stefan and somewhat believing him Liesel was struggling to believe that her Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather Holden Caffrey was friends with Damon. Liesel could believe Holden was friends with Stefan as he was nice and friendly once she had given him a chance. But Damon on the other hand? No way… To avoid Damon for a bit Liesel decided to go upstairs to where various items that reflected the history of Mystic Falls. So many thing that belonged to her family were on display here in the Lockwood mansion such as her Great-Great Grandma Clara's beautiful lace wedding dress which was a hundred and four years old as she got married in it to Liesel's Great-Great Grandpa Theodore 'Teddy' Caffrey in 1905.

"You looked miserable downstairs Lees so we thought we'd come upstairs and save you."

"Well now I'm going to miserable and a third wheel now." Liesel quipped in response as she looked over to Stefan and Elena, the former of which laughed with Liesel whilst Elena didn't say anything given that she probably didn't understand Liesel's warped sense of humor.

"You've just got a really beautiful smile Liesel I've just never seen it before. It suits you." Elena said and Liesel just looked around uncomfortable, as she wasn't used to people saying things like that to her randomly. Liesel found things like compliments weird and they made her feel weird and she never knew how to respond to them.

"If Liesel could take compliments she'd say thank you but seeing as she can't I will do it for her; so thank you Elena." Stefan said and Liesel just rolled her eyes.

"Buddy, you knew I was like this when you decided that you wanted to be my friend…" Liesel replied as the three of them walked into one of the many upstairs rooms in the Lockwood mansion that were housing the various items that were being put on display for the heritage party. The three of them walked around the room looking around at the various displays with Liesel paying not too much attention to them.

"The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration… Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names." Elena began as she began reading a framed document off the wall. "Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood, Fire Chief Archer Caffrey… Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?"

Liesel and Stefan looked at each other. That wasn't good.

The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually." Damon said as he walked through the door followed intently by Caroline and Liesel frowned, she wanted to get away from Damon but now she was in the same room as Damon and Caroline.

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan began.

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family." Elena stated and Liesel looked around awkwardly, as this wasn't going well in the slightest. They had barely got past why Damon and Stefan's names were on the original registry of the first founders party and now Elena wanted more information about Stefan's past under the assumption the Stefan Salvatore on the registry was some other Stefan Salvatore who was Stefan's ancestor and not the Stefan who was in the room with them.

"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me." Caroline complained and Liesel took that as a sign for her to go, so with a quick glance over at Stefan she slipped out of the room. Things were getting into place as it was starting to get dark and Liesel saw Damon going down after feeding of Caroline in the dark.

"There you are Lees, I've been looking all over for you! Having fun sweetheart?" George Caffrey asked as he approached his daughter.

"Bundles."

"Now Lees…"

"Look dad, I came here without too much complaining and I've been on my best behaviour, I haven't insulted anyone and I've even smiled when I'm not exactly Mary Sunshine so I'm allowed to be sarcastic when you force me into coming to events like there." Liesel quickly said.

"I know and I really appreciate it Liesel, I saw you earlier with Stefan and the two of you looked like you were having a good time. He's been very good for you." George noted.

"I've noticed, you know maybe you were right about how having a friend would be good for me but I'm not promising to make anymore dad. So don't expect me to suddenly turn into Jared or Spencer who has countless amount of friends because that's not me. I'm happy with the one friend I have." Liesel admitted and the smile on her father's face made Liesel having an actual friend worthwhile. Her dad just wanted her to be happy and her being happy made him happy.

"So you won't be too mad if I tell you that I invited Stefan over for dinner next week…"

"You did what!? Dad why would you do something like that?" Liesel hissed, she could not believe that her dad had gone and done that. She knew that it was a big deal to her dad that she had a friend but he didn't have to go and invite Stefan over for dinner.

"I thought it would be nice for us all to sit down and get to know Stefan better given that you don't let people into your life much given that you hate people Liesel. Jared and I have made sure we won't be working and Spencer is coming home especially for this dinner…" George announced and Liesel could not believe how bad this entire thing was getting, first her father had announced that he had invited Stefan over for dinner which was bad enough but then her brother was coming all way from Ithaca for this dinner. Liesel wanted to crawl into a hole and die, unfortunately she saw Stefan and Caroline make their way to the dance floor.

"Geez… Dad I've got to go but we'll talk about this later." Liesel said excusing herself and making her way over to the bar and plucked two flutes of champagne from the bar. Thanks to being the girl who everyone in two avoided, no one paid any attention when Liesel opened her bag and pulled out one of the vial's of vervain that Stefan had given her earlier and dumped it into one of the champagne glasses. Putting the vial back into her bag, Liesel picked up the glasses and slowly made her way to the dance floor, getting as close to Stefan as she could without drawing any attention. Liesel watched him with Caroline until he looked up at her and wordlessly Liesel motioned for him to come over. "One glass of champagne for Caroline Forbes ready…"

"Thanks Liesel, you should get out of here." Stefan warned.

"Seriously? I did half the work, I want to see the results." Liesel demanded.

"Fine… Just try and stay out of Damon's way."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Liesel drily replied as she left Stefan to get back to their plan of drugging Caroline although technically they were drugging Damon through Caroline and they weren't drugging Caroline. It was weird and complicated but it was going to work and then it would be Hasta la vista Damon time and Mystic Falls would return to it's boring self. Well for the most part… Although Liesel was getting ahead of herself as the plan wouldn't work until Damon had fed off Caroline and so it was all a matter of waiting. Liesel spent the next ten minutes doing what she had been doing for the majority of the party doing; idly walking around until she spotted Elena and Stefan having a small argument on the dance floor. Normally Liesel would strive on this and just let them carry on with that they were doing but she spotted Damon dragging Caroline out into the yard. So Liesel had to interrupt the little lovers spat. "Stefan, it's time…"

"I'm so sorry Elena, I have to go." Stefan wearily said and moments later him and Liesel took their leave. They walked slowly out towards the yard as if Damon spotted them then it would ruin everything. They found a tree to hide behind, it was big enough to block any possible view Damon had of them although he and Caroline were too busy talking about something to notice that they were being watched. Liesel watched as it all played out exactly how she saw it in her vision in particular the part where Damon bit Caroline and they both fell to the floor. Stefan and Liesel didn't say anything when they made their way over to where Caroline and Damon lay.

"W-What the hell?" Damon murmured as he looked up to Liesel and Stefan.

"Remember me? Because I sure as hell remember you Damon and what you did to Tanner." Liesel spat looking over the weak Damon.

"Y-You and Little Caffrey…" Damon stammered

"We knew we couldn't spike your drink, so we spiked hers instead." Stefan informed Damon before he fell out of consciousness and Stefan bent down beside Caroline. It was over, Damon's reign of terror was finally over.

"She going to be okay?" Liesel asked.

"I didn't know you cared Lees…" Stefan wearily jokes.

"Trust me whilst I don't Caroline Forbes in the slightest, what Damon was doing to her was wrong and it was hurting her. I may be emotional crippled most of the time but I'm no sociopath. I feel occasionally even if it is pity towards Caroline of all people…"

"She'll be okay for the most part, Damon's probably been compelling so I'll doubt that she'll remember any of this." Stefan said getting up and moving away from Caroline to pick Damon up and toss him over his shoulders.

"So what happens now? You lock Damon away and keep injecting him with vervain for the next couple of days until he's body has desiccated, making him no longer a threat to anybody?" Liesel questioned.

"That's the plan."

"You did the right thing Stefan, you know that right? By doing this you weren't just saving Caroline from Damon but you were saving all of us. I know he's your brother and knowing you and your morality and compassion Stefan you will no doubt be beating yourself up about this. Damon may be your brother but you did the right thing Stefan, I want you to know that." Liesel said, sounding a bit too caring for her liking but she knew that Stefan needed to hear that. He needed to hear why he was justified in doing this to do.

"Thank you." Stefan replied.

"You can thank me by not coming to this dinner my dad's invited you to which I've just found out about…"

"Not a chance Lees." Stefan chuckled.

"Whatever… I'll come over in to the boarding house n a couple of days and check in, see how things are going."

"See you then."


	11. Chapter 11

Liesel glanced down briefly at her shoes as she stood outside the Salvatore boarding house; she had come over to check on Stefan after the whole drugging Damon plan had happened. Although she had waited a couple of days before coming over for several reasons, the biggest reason being her own safety and not wanting to be anywhere near the Big Bad Damon until she was positive that he wasn't getting up anytime soon. So she had waited three days before coming over as Liesel had deemed that a reasonable time. Moments later the door opened to reveal Stefan's. "Hey friend!"

"Right back at you Liesel… You seem rather chipper today? Are you okay?" Stefan asked as Liesel stepped pass him and made her way into the house.

"Seriously? Something has to be wrong for me to happy?" Liesel skeptically asked turning on her heels to face Stefan who was looking at her like he was unsure whether or not the question was a trick or not. And also whether he should even answer it. "Or do you just expect me to be rude, brash, unsympathetic, lacking in compassion for most people, sarcastic, difficult, aloof and very mean?"

"Pretty much." Stefan quipped and Liesel just grinned in response.

"Good, that means your learning Salvatore… So how has everything been going the last few days? Has the Brother Grimm completely wasted away yet?" Scarlett said as she looked around the Salvatore boarding house, she still couldn't believe that Stefan actually lived in a house like this. It was like a museum and then something more, not to mention it looked like it was one of those houses in England where elaborate murder mystery games took places. Liesel couldn't imagine living in a place like this or even sleeping in it for even a night.

"Damon hasn't started to desiccate yet but he's very weak and he hasn't woken up yet after I gave him that additional dose of vervain. In a couple of more days Damon's body will start to break down due to the lack of blood and once his body gets in to mummified state where he can't hurt anyone then I'll move him to my family's tomb." Stefan explained.

"And then what? Live happily ever after?" Liesel said unable to stop herself from making such a wisecrack.

"Something like that…" Stefan murmured.

"So where's Zach?" Liesel asked as so far she had caught no sight of Stefan's pretend uncle and truth be told she was very interested in how the whole set up they had here worked. Obviously it super weird not to mention bizarre but it's unconventionality had piped Liesel's interest as it meant that the Caffrey's weren't the only founding family in Mystic Falls with their own secret. Knowing that this town was cute and quaint like everyone tended to believed gave Liesel a real kick despite there now being vampires in the aforementioned town.

"Why?"

"Just wondering that's all and truthfully I was going to see if he wanted to join us for this dinner that my father planned behind my back, I figured that if my family was all going to be there than yours should. Although Damon isn't invited for obvious reasons…" Liesel said sounding very happy which kind of took her back when she heard just joyful she sounded. If she hadn't just helped Stefan put down his crazy murdering vampire older brother than Liesel would have asked her dad to drug test her as she was never this chirpy and cheerful. Hadn't been since she was seven years old and her mother had still been alive…

"If this is you attempting to convince me not to come dinner than you might as well quit whilst your ahead Liesel as there is nothing that is going to stop me from coming to this dinner." Stefan replied and Liesel just rolled her eyes. It was just her luck, well more like misfortune that Stefan wanted to have dinner with her insane family. Well not insane considering whose house she was currently in and who actually had the insane family, but Liesel's family was kooky and so not normal despite actually being very normal except for her of course. Liesel was the black sheep of her family and the town.

"My family is making such a big deal out of this, my brother is even coming home for this dinner which I find to be completely unnecessary…" Liesel dismally said.

"Your brother?"

"Not the one you've met but yes he's coming, it's my other brother Spencer. He's younger than Jared but older than me, currently at Ithaca for college. Spencer's a good conversationalist, very smart and likes history, classical literature and those very smart and whimsical books that I can't stand. You'd like him, but you'll meet him soon as Jared's going to pick him up from the airport on early Friday evening. If you hadn't already noticed, it's a big deal in the Caffrey family when Liesel suddenly and willingly makes a friend hence why the big brother is flying home. Although I wouldn't actually say willingly made a friend as you kind of forced yourself upon me, but whatever…" Liesel said waving her hand in a nonchalant manner to try and play things off but both she and Stefan knew that it was kind of a big deal.

"I'm looking forward to it, I'm hoping to hear lots of stories about what you were like as a child. I'm rather curious about Little Liesel…" Stefan began and Liesel couldn't help but snort in response.

"That should be a barrel of laughs." Liesel said before looking over at Stefan. "It's not fair, you get to find out about my family and I can't do the same."

"Well that's because you already know all about mine as you know the history of this town and you've spent your entire life here where I haven't. I knew your family a long time ago and now I get to get to know them all over again." Stefan replied.

"Like I said unfair."

"That's what makes this so fun." Stefan quipped.

"Das kannst du deiner Oma erzählen!" Liesel retorted with a roll of her eyes only for Stefan to look back at her as if she had two heads or lost her damn mind, which ever came first. "What?"

"You just spoke German…"

"Ja. I just told you to tell it to your grandmother, it was my response to you saying that's what makes this so fun when I told you it was unfair that I knew all about your family given how your going to try and dig up whatever dirty you can get on me when you come to dinner…" Liesel replied.

"You speak German?" Stefan asked seemingly hung up on this fact.

"Of course I can, I am German… Well actually I'm not, technically I'm Austrian on my mother's side of the family but I can speak German as it's the official language and my mother and grandparents were all fluent in the language. As am my brothers and I. It's where my name comes from actually, the Austrian and German thing I mean…" Liesel said knowing that she wasn't making much sense.

"I thought you said that you were names after Liesl von Trapp from the sound of music and that your dad allowed your brother to name you that?" Stefan questioned.

Liesel allowed herself to scoff, sometimes Stefan was very simple minded. "Well yeah that's true but c'mon Stefan no sane parent would allow their seven year old child to name their new baby sister after a fictional character who fell in love with a nazi. The only reason why my parents stuck with the name is because Liesel is a German variant of Elizabeth and my maternal side of the family is Austrian so my parents thought it would be a nice tribute as my brothers are names after my dad's side of the family. However the sound of music does come into play in regards to my name as the real von Trapp family was Austrian. It would be funny if it wasn't so damn annoying…"

"This is nice." Stefan noted.

"What is?" Liesel asked as it became apparent to her she was missing some great big elephant in the room.

"The two of us talking and having an actual conversation for once that doesn't involve people getting hurt or dying, vampires and psychics." Stefan replied and Liesel realized that Stefan did have a point.

"Isn't this what friends do?" Liesel asked as she was no expert on this area.

"Yes… but we aren't exactly normal friends now are we Lees?" Stefan retorted and Liesel would admit that he did have her there. The psychic and the vampire who were somehow friends. The two of them weren't normal and as such could never have a normal friendship not that Liesel minded as she thought normalcy was overrated. Not that she had ever been normal in her entire life.

"Well unless you have some more evil brothers I don't know about stored away somewhere where we can plot against them, then I guess we're going to have to start having meaningful conversations that resemble what teenagers these days tend to talk about."


	12. Chapter 12

Liesel sat in her car patiently waiting for Stefan to come out of his house so they could get a move on, for some reason the usually punctual Stefan was running late doing god knows what. So Liesel was in her car doing a tarot reading whilst she was waiting. Liesel had already turned two cards over and the first was death, that card was always coming up when Liesel had been doing readings recently and it never made much sense to her, so Liesel was putting it down to Stefan being the undead and all. The second was the tower reversed which Liesel wasn't sure what to make off. Maybe when she had the last card it would all make sense. Turning the last card Liesel saw that it was the high priestess and she frowned as she glanced over the three cards sitting in front of her, looking at them she couldn't figure out for the life of her what they meant.

"Hello Liesel."

Liesel looked up from her cards to see Zach standing in the doorway of the front door of the Salvatore boarding house, stuffing her cards back into her bag Liesel climbed out of her car. "Hey Mr. Salvatore…"

"Beautiful day isn't it?" Zach asked and Liesel found herself nodding.

"Sun is shining and we no don't have to worry about Damon anymore so it is indeed a very beautiful day." Liesel replied and realized that she sound way too happy and cheerful for her liking, it was starting to sound like she was becoming an optimist which she anything but. Liesel was putting this down to her hanging out with Saint Stefan for too long, all his optimism was rubbing off on her. Which wasn't good as he was the happy and optimistic one in their pair whilst she was the pessimistic and moody one.

"–Hey Lees, sorry for taking so long." Stefan said finally making an appearance as he slid past Zach and made his was over to Liesel. "I'll see you later Zach."

"You know I may have to start charging to ferry you around all the time Salvatore, I'm pulling double duty here as a friend and chauffer. How is it that you don't know how to drive despite being a hundred and sixty one years old? Surely you could have taken a small break at some point during all those decades you've lived in to learn how to drive. Because it's not like you've had a job or anything to keep you busy…" Liesel stated as her and Stefan walked towards her car.

"I know how to drive Caffrey." Stefan announced and Liesel actually stopped in her step.

"You know how to drive?"

"Of course, as you've pointed out I am a hundred and sixty one years old." Stefan replied with a cocky smile on his face, which Liesel didn't like in the slightest.

"Then why am I always the one driving? Is it because you don't have a car of something? Or is it the license thing? Because I could understand that as I believe people over the age of 60 should retested and your case things could be very complicated to explain." Liesel questioned and Stefan just chose to laugh, for some reason he found this entire thing hilarious which Liesel failed to understand in the slightest.

"I have a car, it's just that I'm having some trouble with it and it's not exactly the kind of car I drive around here without drawing a lot of attention to myself." Stefan explained.

"Couldn't do any worse than me!"

"What's wrong with your car?" Stefan asked eyeing up Liesel's car.

"There's nothing wrong with it as it's barely a year old and it's a very nice little compact crossover suv but that's not what I'm talking about. This car is a Volvo which only soccer moms in this town drive yet little old me drives one. I can tell you now that I am the only teenager in this town who drives one and do you want to know why? Because of my dear papa who worries about me getting into car accidents despite the fact I am a very good driver. My dad knows that if I somehow wrap this car around a pole I will most certainly survive and walk out the car given he got me a Volvo which are known for their high safety standards and reliability. I draw attention to myself generally, this car doesn't exactly help with it." Liesel explained

"Chief Caffrey only wants the best and safest for his little girl, it's sweet." Stefan claimed as he climbed into the passengers seat of Liesel's car. "Hey is this yours?"

"What's mine?" Liesel asked as she climbed into the drivers seat.

"This." Stefan questioned as he held up a digital SLR camera and Liesel nodded as she took her bag out of Stefan's bag and flung it into the backseat, leaving him with the camera. "You're a photographer?

"Every girl's gotta have a hobby, photography just so happens to be mine… Knowing you Stefan you want the full story so here it is, my dad got me into taking photos as when my mom died I became the emotional cripple that I am today and he was worried because I wouldn't talk to anyone about how I was feeling. So he encouraged the seven year old me to take photos to show how I was feeling, it started with disposable cameras and just gone on from there." Liesel explained as she drove round the Salvatore's driveway before pulling out of it and driving back in the direction of town, as she was doing this Liesel realized that she should have made Stefan drive.

"Your not an emot–"

"–Yes I am Stefan, I may be no sociopath but I am emotionally crippled. I find it hard to express my feelings towards people and I'm very aware of it." Liesel replied making it clear that she didn't want to discuss it any further.

"So tell me more about this photography thing."

"Nothing much to tell, I shoot using both digital and film cameras, I prefer shooting black and white photos. Then I develop my own photos, my dad built me a dark room in our basement for my fifteenth birthday. That's my dad for ya, always going above and beyond to encourage and nature anything that has the potential to make me happy… But anyway enough about me and my bizarre habits, we seem to be talking about me an awfully lot lately so let's talk about you. How are things going between you and Elena?" Liesel asked.

"Your interested?" Stefan skeptically asked.

"Pretending to be interested. I hear that's what friends do when their friend is dating someone who they don't like. So here's me pretending to care about your relationship with Elena… Last time I checked you were still holding up in the boarding house paranoid she was about to dump. So what's happened since? Judging by the fact that you are your normal upbeat self I think it's safe to say she hasn't dumped your ass." Liesel questioned.

"Elena's a good person, you should give her a chance Liesel." Stefan began and Liesel knew where this conversation was heading. Earlier she was complaining that Stefan was making her too happy go lucky and now was her chance to go back to her unhappy and miserable self.

"No I really don't Stefan because Elena is one of the popular kids and just like most high schools the popular kids are all self absorbed wannabe who think too much of themselves and whose mediocre drama resemblances some cheesy teen drama show that really needs to be taken off the air. Not to mention she's from one of the founding families and you know how I feel about them." Liesel stated.

"I'm from the founding families."

"You're a vampire." Liesel couldn't help but point out.

"And?" Stefan asked.

"Your not like everyone else from the founding families Stefan, your different just like I am. You're the vampire and I'm the psychic, we're too freaks who are living in some even more whacked up version of Stepford. The people in this town are monsters Stefan, most of them you have no idea… The darkness they have in their heart, the cruelty they've shown people. You say Elena is great and everything but she isn't Stefan. Elena is no more of a good person than I am, and trust me I am not a good person." Liesel said, her voice going up an octave as her temperament started becoming anything but calm.

"Liesel people are not what you think they are, Elena's not what you think she is and if you'd only give her a chance than you might be surprised. Liesel you don't always have to keep pushing people away because you expect the worse from them." Stefan replied and Liesel responded by stopping her car and turning off the engine and climbing out of her car. "Liesel…"

"You want to know why I don't like people in this town? Why I supposedly push people away from me? It's because of this damn town Stefan!" Liesel yelled. "Do you know what it's like being seven years old and realizing that you are different from everyone else in this town? That you can do stuff that other people can't do like having a premonition of your mothers death six months before it happened? You know what it's like to come back to school after your mom dies and no one wants nothing to do with you? Well I do sat by myself, ate by myself because everyone just avoided me."

"Leese…"

"I needed someone then Stefan, anyone would have done but I needed somebody but no one came instead they just pointed and started. I don't know what I did but all of a sudden I was that freaky girl from the Caffrey family! I was seven years old when people started calling me names like that and it has just gotten worse over the last nine years! I-I had no one, the only the friend I had were my brothers because people in this town had it in for me and have done for years. I walked down a corridor and people would give me shit for no reason. Elena was one of those people along with Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood who have made me feel like I didn't belong here in this town, that I didn't belong in my own family! So don't tell me to give people in this town a chance!" Liesel said, her voice getting stuck in her throat numerous times as she

"Liesel, I can't even begin…"

"Some days I used to hope that I wouldn't wake up because then this nightmare of mine would be over…" Liesel said unable to shout anymore.

"Were you–"

"Suicidal? I don't think so as no matter how matter how much I thought about it I could never go through with it because as much as my life has sucked over the last nine years there are people who I can't leave; my family. I can't leave them, the idea of them being in that kind of pain is not something that I want. They worry about me too much as it is already." Liesel admitted.

"You shouldn't be in this amount of pain Lees, you're so young…"

"W-well that's why this town has down to me… You know e-everyday my dad tells me how much I mean to him, he says it doesn't matter what anyone else says or thinks about me. I just have to remember that he loves me. He tells me that so I know that I matter because the last nine years I've been made to feel worthless Stefan. My dad worries about me constantly, all he wants is for me to be happy and it kills me inside that I can be, because I can't remember what it's like to be happy for more than half an hour. I want to make him happy because he's a good man…" Liesel choked out.

"Your dad is a very good man and he's right too… You do matter Liesel, no matter what anyone says." Stefan said as he took a step towards Liesel. "I am so sorry Liesel."

"For what?" Liesel asked, letting out a strangled laugh.

"You said that you needed someone all those years ago and I'm sorry for not being here when you first needed me but I am here now." Stefan said and the sincerity was so clear that Liesel was struck by it. "I'm here now Liesel and I won't let them hurt you anymore."


	13. Chapter 13

Liesel and Stefan had been sitting or rather leaning against the side of her car for the better part of forty minutes. After the whole Liesel having an emotional meltdown thing, they decided to take some time to take sometime to calm down. Which how they got to be like this, the two of them were only in actual physical contact by their shoulders which barely touching each other. Stefan knew better than to hug Liesel despite the fact that she had been crying as they weren't at that point yet. What had surprised Liesel was that at no point during that entire time did Stefan falter or look at her as if she crazy or delusional. He just wanted to her help her, he just wanted to the friend she so desperately needed. As much as Liesel had tried to push Stefan away when he had arrived in Mystic Falls, he was the one person who had actively tried to be her friend. Taking a deep breath Liesel motioned for Stefan to move out the way and once he did, she climbed back into her car as he did have somewhere to be after all and Liesel didn't want out by the side of the road anymore. Liesel waited until Stefan had climbed back into the car to start the engine, and once she did Liesel decided that she needed to distract herself from the last hour by putting something on from her ipod.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's?" Stefan asked as the very familiar and catchy song started playing and the way Stefan had said almost caused Liesel to laugh. But she stopped herself in time.

"It's my happy song."

"Excuse me? Your happy song?" Stefan questioned and the amusement was very clear in his voice.

"Yes I have a happy song, my dad used to play this song for me when I was upset and to this day he's prone to singing it aloud when I'm in a horrendous mood and he wants to cheer me up. It's not the greatest song in the world but it's very up beat and catchy, more importantly I like it…" Liesel began before frowning. "Do you have a problem with the fact that I like this song?"

"Not at all Leese, just didn't take you for a breakfast at tiffany's fan that's all…" Stefan noted.

"I'm not I like the song but I hate the film. I'm more of an Alfred Hitchcock kind of girl. I've been growing up in a house where I'm outnumbered by men so there was never any sappy romance films watched in our house. Horror, action, thrillers, comedies and crime films are all a yes in the Caffrey house, we don't do chick flicks." Liesel softly said as she sped up, the road was empty and you tended not find cops around this area so the chances of getting slapped with a speeding ticket was pretty slim.

"I'm not surprised by that in the slightest." Stefan replied.

"You don't seemed to be surprised by anything I do." Liesel couldn't help but point out.

"That's because I don't make assumptions about you, but if I do make a presumption about you it's generally based on my observations of you and I test how well it fits with things I already know about you. It's easy for me to presume that you don't watch 'chick flicks' because I know that you've always been outnumbered by your father and brothers not to mention I know your not the kind of person who would be able to sit through a romantic film." Stefan explained and Liesel managed a small smile, she had all these walls around her to protect her and Stefan didn't come in and race at those walls and bring them crashing down. He climbed over the wall despite how hard it was and Liesel was pretty sure he was going to help her take it down brick by brick.

"So you never told me about you and Elena? I kind of got us off track…" Liesel said moving things along. "Last I can remember I was telling you that I'm going to pretend to care and I wanted to know whether she had dumped you."

"Well I appreciate your concern Liesel even if you are pretending to care and I'll have you know that Elena hasn't dumped me. She wanted me to open up to her more and so I did. Things seem better than ever especially with Damon out the way now so we can get back to normal or attempt to be as normal as a vampire and a psychic can get." Stefan chuckled and Liesel frowned.

"You know you can't tell her about the vampire thing, right?" Liesel questioned.

"I know that Leese."

"Just checking because you were alive in the witch trials and if anyone finds out about is we won't be getting burned at the stake. We'll be rounded by the government, taken to some secure facility that no one known's about where we'll be poked and prodded by scientists before the experiments start. And I'd like to avoid that as it doesn't sound like something I'd enjoy very much." Liesel said, giving an explanation as to why Stefan had to keep his mouth zipped on the supernatural lid. But it was so much more than just Liesel's fears of exposure, if Elena found out then she'd realize that the animal attacks weren't down by normal animals and all that other stuff that Liesel would have preferred never knowing about.

"I understand, your concerns have been noted…" Stefan quipped.

"Oh… By the way I forgot to mention, my dad is going to be at this car wash thing because he's into the whole community thing. But my point is he's going to come over and be his nice self and ask what whether you'd prefer beef or lamb…"

"And what am I going to say? I'm assuming you've seen what we'll be having when I come over for a Caffrey family dinner?" Stefan retorted referring to how Liesel frequently use her abilities to find out what her father would end up having to eat so it would be made before he even asked.

"Actually I haven't Mr. I think I know Liesel so well that I can read her like a book, I decided not to seeing as your our guest and it's your choice. I was just telling you that my dad was going to ask you what you preferred so you'd have some time to think about it." Liesel replied with a smug smirk as they pulled into the front of the school where the car park was taking place.

"You sure you're going to be okay? I don't have to take part in the car park if you're not feeling okay Leese. If you don't feel like being alone right now we can and do something?" Stefan suggested and Liesel wondered how on earth she ended with someone who cared so much as Stefan as a friend. It truly was amazing and she could see why her dad was making such a big deal out of it.

"I'm fine now, besides I'm not a baby… I don't need you to be with me twenty four house of the day. I can cope being by myself without having some kind of breakdown…"

"I know that but you know if you want to hang out for a bit longer you could have your car washed?" Stefan questioned as he climbed out of Liesel's car.

"I washed my car yesterday so I could avoid this thing entirely or have you not seen how clean my car is? Didn't even have to pay $20 to have it done…" Liesel quipped and Stefan just rolled his eyes.

"You have no sense of school spirit or community do you Miss Caffrey?"

"Not in the slightest and I note the irony given that I'm from one of the founding families, which makes this all the more hilarious Mr. Salvatore?" Liesel retorted as Stefan made his way round to the driver's side of car and at first he didn't say anything. He just looked at Liesel with this look in his eyes that worried her.

"You know that you're wrong Liesel? About what you said about being emotionally crippled because you just showed me how you felt. You say you have a hard time showing people how you feel but you showed me fear, anger, hurt and loneliness. And I know it was a very hard thing for you to do, telling me all that but I think it was incredibly brave." Stefan said and Liesel wasn't sure how to respond to this at first.

"You make it really hard to hate you, you know that?" Liesel asked.

"So you've mentioned a few times." Stefan said as he opened Liesel's car door and motioned for to come out. "Come on Leese, out you get…"

"What part of I'm not taking part in this Mickey Mouse organization do you not understand Stefan?" Liesel demanded as she reluctantly allowed Stefan to pull her out of her car and grab her bag from the back seats. Stefan was really starting to remind Liesel of her dad with this whole not taking no for an answer thing he had going on.

"Well I've decided that I've suddenly developed an aversion to parting company with you Liesel so I decided to have you stick around for a while longer. I don't know how I'd cope without having you and your sardonic sense of humor around to keep me entertained…" Stefan stated as he put his arm around Liesel's shoulder and led her away from her car. He was no doubt doing this because he was worried about her and wanted to keep an eye on her in case she did something stupid, not that Liesel would. But the two of them walked passed several cars and loads of people until Stefan caught sight of Elena who was with Caroline, the latter of whom was lecturing the former.

"Hi." Stefan began.

"Hey!" Elena replied and Liesel could see that Elena was looking at the two of them in a funny manner because of the whole arm around the shoulder thing yet Stefan didn't remove his from Liesel's shoulder.

"…von Trapp, what are you doing here?" Caroline began and Liesel could feel herself tense at Caroline's use of the nickname that she so hated. Liesel was so regretting helping to rescue Caroline from the evils of Damon. As far as she could see, the two of them deserved each other.

"Her name isn't von Trapp Caroline." Stefan interrupted and Liesel was taken as was Elena and Caroline. "It's Liesel and it's not Liesl Trapp, it's Liesel Caffrey and she's here because she's my friend and I want to hang out with her if that's okay with you?"

For the first time ever Liesel had seen Caroline Forbes speechless and it came from Stefan defending her, Liesel Caffrey to Caroline Forbes of all people. Pigs were surely flying somewhere.

"I'm going to let you go get on with work and I'll be sitting over in the shade reading a book and doing my thing…" Liesel wearily began, looking for a very quick escape from all of this as the sooner Stefan cracked on, the sooner she could get out of here.

"You need anything?" Stefan asked.

"Not right now but I can get my dad to bring some food and sodas with him when he stops by." Liesel replied before walking away, however she didn't get to far as Stefan grabbed her arm and pulled her right back.

"I think your forgetting your car keys Liesel, don't think I didn't notice you locking it and mobilizing the alarm. So hand them over…"

"I don't want to." Liesel pouted like a stroppy child which just amused Stefan.

"I'll be your be best friend." Stefan offered and Liesel rolled her eyes in response given that it was such a Stefan thing for him to say.

"First you want to be my friend and now you want to be my best friend? Bloody hell Salvatore you don't ask for much. But whatever, go knock yourself out…" Liesel replied handing over the car keys and some cash to Stefan before finally being allowed to walk away. Liesel found some where quiet and under the shade to sit in and so she pulled out the book she was currently reading; The Education of Henry Adams by Henry Adams. A book recommended to Liesel by Spencer who had sent her a copy in the post to read so here she was reading it.

It wasn't hard for Liesel to get absorbed in her book given that it was a nice day and she was sitting in the shade that in about two hours she had made quite a dent in the book, it got to the point where Liesel was that absorbed in it that she didn't realized that her dad had found her until he was sitting down on the floor beside her.

"Hey kiddo…"

"Hi dad." Liesel replied setting her book to the side.

"I did what you asked and brought some food and along with lots of drinks as it's important for you to stay hydrated… You know I'm surprised to see you here Leese as this isn't your kind of thing. Usually your brother or I have to drag you to these kind of events." George said as she opened the small cooler bag that he had brought with him and took out two cans of lemonade.

"Don't get any ideas about me turning over a new leaf about these kind of things dad because I haven't. I'm only here because of Stefan, we were hanging out earlier and I dropped him off here and he asked me to stay. Apparently he likes having me around for me wry sense of humor." Liesel stated as she really didn't want to be here given that the car wash was raising money for the athletic department after Mr. Tanner's death and Liesel hated them both. She didn't care that Tanner was dead too much given that he was such a massive asshole who constantly gave her crap. Although she was wise enough not to say this in front of her dad.

"Stefan, huh? That boy is really good for you Liesel…" George noted.

"He is." Liesel agreed, she knew that Stefan was a very good influence on her and having him around would probably result in Liesel not being suspended again anytime soon.

"Which reminds me I need to have a word with him about dinner." George said as he rose from the ground. "Have a good day Leese and If I don't see you around in the next few hours I will see you at home once I get back from Lou's. Love you sweetheart…"

"Love you too dad." Liesel replied as she watched her dad walk off and head in Stefan's direction before picking up her book and carrying where she had left off. Liesel had barely read two pages off her book when she heard people yelling and looking up she saw that there was a fire coming from someone's car. Good thing Liesel's dad and half his crew were at the car wash so not paying any mind to what was going on Liesel went back to her book and her lemonade. Until she was distracted by someone else a further forty minutes later. "Miss me already Salvatore?"

"Something like that…" Stefan said and Liesel could tell that something wasn't right by something in his voice.

"What is it?" Liesel asked and Stefan held out his hand and Liesel took it and allowed Stefan to help her up to her feet. The more Liesel looked at Stefan the more she could tell that something was wrong based on how weird it was acting. "Hey… What's going on?"

"You know that fire that just happened?" Stefan asked and Liesel raised her brow, was he really asking her about that when everyone could see that her dad put it out and was now keeping people away from the wreck?

"I do, so what about it?"

"Bonnie set the fire…"

Liesel couldn't help but chuckle as that was absurd. "Bonnie? She set fire to the car? And how exactly did she do that Stefan as that car went up like a barbeque and I don't think she had lighter fluid and a lighter in those tiny shorts of hers. But nice try, leave the fire investigation to Papa Caffrey he is Chief for a reason."

"Bonnie's a witch Liesel." Stefan quietly announced and Liesel was taken a back and not sure how to respond to this. But if vampires and psychics existed then so could witches then… "She comes from a long line of witches by way of Salem, I know her ancestor Emily as she was the one who enchanted the lapis lazuli in our rings to allow us to walk in the sun. I suspected that Bonnie was one but I wasn't sure until today, she was in this trance and then the car went up in flames Lees…"

"Wow…" Liesel finally managed to spit out.

"I don't even think she knew."

"Bonnie the bitch turns out to be Bonnie the teenage witch." Liesel snickered, it was like karma had never been as mean before. Bonnie had called Liesel a freak dozens of times and now she was apart of the freak quota now. Karma was such a bitch that Liesel loved.

"Leese, I thought you'd be a little more understanding given everything." Stefan gently scolded as if Liesel had to automatically like Bonnie now that she was in supernatural teenaged freaks club. As if.

"Not to her I'm not." Liesel retorted and it was clear that Stefan had decided to leave the subject of Bonnie being a witch alone for the time being.

"Have you seen Elena? She took off a while ago and I haven't seen her since…" Stefan said and Liesel shook her head, she was not Elena's babysitter and she had better things to do with her time then keeping tags on Elena. She was a big girl and could take care of herself although Liesel said none of this aloud in an effort to her horrible thoughts to herself.

"I'm sure she's fine… But enough about her? I thought you wanted to spend time with me? So why don't we go back to the boarding house and I can kick your ass at scrabble again? Or I can play an actual game with Zach whilst you write all about your journal about Elena?" Liesel suggested as she wasn't in the mood to go home yet as for some reason she too had developed an aversion to Stefan's company.

"Sounds like a plan!"

"Good because you're driving!" Liesel quipped as she picked up her bag and cooler before walking with Stefan towards her car. "You are so going down Salvatore, I am gonna kick your ass again…"

"You know I let you win that game of scrabble…"

"No you didn't."

"Are you forgetting that your still sixteen whilst I'm a hundred and sixty one? I only let you win because it seemed like the right thing to do considering the huge disadvantage that you had…" Stefan retorted and the two of them kept laughing and joking with each other like that on the way back to the Salvatore boarding house. It made earlier on in the day seem like It had never happened as the last few hours had been a stark contrast to the crying and yelling that had happened before. Stefan was in the middle of telling Liesel a joke about his time at Harvard during the 1970's as they walked into the living room and saw a dead crow.

But it wasn't just any crow, more specially it was the dead crow that Liesel all summer, ever since the day that Elena's parents drowned after their car went of wickery bridge. Stefan bent down to touch it briefly before getting up and running down the hallway and Liesel followed him as he swung open the hidden door that went down to the basement where Damon was being kept. And Liesel realized why Stefan had freaked out because of the crow and why there was a sense of urgency. When they reached the cell that Damon was being kept in, there was no Damon but there was something else there. Zach or rather his body.

"Oh my god…" Liesel murmured as she clasped her hand to her mouth.

"Zach! Oh, no, Zach…" Stefan wearily said as he bent down beside Zach's body and held the body of his dead nephew. Liesel may occasionally call herself a cold hearted bitch but she could feel her heart break.

It wasn't pretty, Zach's neck looked rather contorted and in the wrong shape and just by looking at it Liesel knew that Zach's neck had been broken and there's was only one guess as to who done it; Damon. Liesel just kept shaking her head as she watched Stefan with Zach, she couldn't believe that this had happened and she didn't see it. Zach didn't deserve this, he was such a nice way who just happened to be burdened with a huge family secret. When Liesel had come over two days ago Zach had told her that he had always wanted a family but never had one because he was worried that Damon would kill them. Liesel was shocked by this but Zach had explained that Damon had a history of killing his relatives and told Zach frequently that he only permitted him to live in the house. Even though he was the one who had to be invited in. As Liesel looked at Zach's body she couldn't help thinking that he didn't deserve this as that. She should have been able to see this, so she could do something about it even though Liesel knew deep down that she wouldn't have been able to do anything to change this. Liesel couldn't believe that Zach was gone, only hours ago they had been talking about what a beautiful day it was.

"Leese…" Stefan said after god knows how long, but it was dark now so Liesel assumed that they had been down there for a while.

"Yeah?" Liesel asked with a quiet sniffle.

"Go home, lock your doors and don't let anybody inside no matter what. Damon is out now and you're not safe…" Stefan warned as he reluctantly let go of Zach and got up to face her.

"Oh my god…" Liesel slowly said as she realized Stefan was right, she had clearly known that when they found the cell empty save for Zach's boy but she hadn't realized the implication until now. She had help plot to take Damon down, she helped with the plan and execution of it and now Zach was dead. Which meant there was a good chance that Damon could be coming after her.

"Liesel you'll be okay, remember he hasn't been invited in so as long as you stay in your house then you'll be fine until I figure out how to deal with him. Go home, make sure your dad and your brother are with you and like I said don't open the door for anyone. I will call you when I know what's going on…" Stefan said and Liesel had no idea how he had the strength to be dealing with this. There was no way she could do or deal with what Stefan was currently dealing with, after her mom had died Liesel had turned into what she was now and the death of her grandmother made Liesel into a full on recluse.

"Stefan I-I…" Liesel began, she wasn't good with emotions and being sympathetic to other people but in this moment never more had she wanted to say something just anything to Stefan so he could know how sorry she was about all of this. But in that moment word failed Liesel.

"I know you are."


	14. Chapter 14

Liesel disregarded the speed limit completely on her way home, there was no doubt in her mind that the danger to her family outweighed getting pulled over and slapped with a speeding ticket. Parking her car in the driveway Liesel jumped out of her car and raced inside the house given that Damon could be on his way here to massacre her family because of what she did. At the time Liesel didn't think of this, the potential backlash when she helped Stefan get rid of Damon and the plan seemed foolproof. They had based this all on Liesel's vision which had shown Damon weak and locked in a cell. It never showed her that Damon would somehow escape and kill one of his relatives.

"Dad? Dad are you here?" Liesel called as she locked the front door and dropped her bag by the door.

"We're in the living room Leese." George called and Liesel walked into the living room where she found her father and her brother sitting on the couch, with beers in their hands catching up with the sports highlights. "You okay Leese? Look a bit flushed…"

"Yeah I'm fine dad." Liesel said a she let out a small sigh of relief at the sight of her family safe and sound, although she did have to come up with a way to keep Jared here. Liesel couldn't have him leave in case he ran into Damon who'd have no issue in killing him regardless if Jared was a descendent of Holden Caffrey's.

"Have a good day with Stefan?" George asked as Liesel left the room to go about shutting the others in the house that needed to be closed.

"Yeah I did… He washed my car, I read my book and then we went and played scrabble for a bit. I kicked his ass, so what about that fire at the carwash eh? Very bizarre…" Liesel stated as she finished locking the patio doors and quietly crept towards the garage in order to lock the door on the side of the house that opened to the garage. When Liesel returned her father and brother were still talking about the car fire which they couldn't explain, which meant they didn't realize that she had left the room. "H-Hey I've got an idea, why doesn't Jared stay over tonight? Then in the morning I'll whip up my famous pancakes and fruit salad? And I'll make you lunches to take into work."

"What's the occasion?" George asked

"There's no occasion… Do I need an occasion to want to feed my family? I just thought I'd cook you both breakfast before Spencer comes home and makes me his personal chef. You know what he's like…" Liesel said forcing a smile on her face and she watched as her father grimily nodded.

"That boy may be at college but every time he comes home he eats like he hasn't eaten in weeks, boy is eating me out of house and home… George noted.

""Well you know I'm in Leese, always am when your cooking." Jared said taking a swing from his beer.

"Me too, thanks kiddo."

"No problem, it's been a long day so I'm going up to bed… Night Jared, night dad." Liesel said walking over and placing a kiss on the top of her dad's head, the two them told her to sleep well and once Liesel had left the room and picked up her bag she raced up the stairs to her bedroom. As soon as Liesel was in she switched on the light and locked the door behind her and took several deep breaths and let out a very weak and chocked cry. She still couldn't believe what had happened and that Zach was dead, that Damon had killed him and she didn't see it. Going over to her desk that was leaning against the wall to the right of her, Liesel emptied out her bag until she had found her tarot cars, flicking through the deck Liesel picked out the cards that she had picked from the deck earlier.

Liesel realized they whilst she hadn't had a vision that showed her Zach's death she had seen it, in the tarot cards but in a way she didn't see it.

All this time Liesel had been looking for some abstract meaning to the cards when she should have the literal meaning. Death was about Zach, it foreshadowed his death and then the wheel of fortune in reverse was to show times of misfortune and unpleasant surprises. Then the high priestess, that card was her Liesel was sure of it as there could be no other meaning. That meaning of that particular card referred to intuition and higher powers of the mind, to put it quite simply it; psychic abilities which Liesel had. It took Liesel a moment to realize that she drawn the cards in reverse, she shouldn't have seen death, the wheel of fortune in reverse and than the high priestess. Liesel should have seen it the other way round; the high priestess, the wheel of fortune in reverse and than death. That made sense. The cards were trying to tell her that she wouldn't see something.

Liesel dropped out her knees and put her hands in her hair, she couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She couldn't understand any of this and why things had been shown to her in the wrong way. As far as Liesel knew she wasn't sick and she certainly hadn't been drinking so there was nothing interfering with her powers as far as she knew. But Liesel something was wrong, glancing over at her closet Liesel stood up and walked over to it, gingerly opening the door. Liesel walked into the closet and bent down in front of the medium sized trunk that sat at the back of her closet, it mostly contained some of her mother's belongings that her father wanted her to have. And for obvious reasons Liesel didn't tend to go into it but she needed something inside the trunk, something that had never belonged to her mother.

Quietly opening the truck Liesel pulled out a medium sized wooden box that was quite old and placed it on the ground before she opened it and pulled out a very old leather bound book that was inside it. The book as Liesel frequently called it was rather thick and bigger than the average book not to mention rather old and smelled it. This book was rather special as apparently it held Liesel's history in, the history of those on her mother's side of the family who had psychic abilities and apparently it had everything that Liesel would ever need to know about her abilities. It wasn't one of those books that you could buy off the internet, it was the real deal and had been passed down for generations but Liesel never read it despite her grandmother telling her to. When it came to her powers Liesel just went with it and everything else her grandmother had daughter her before she died. Liesel was about to open the book when she heard a quiet knock on her door or rather the doors that lead to her patio and she just froze up in fear.

"Liesel it's me…"

Relaxing at the sound of Stefan's voice Liesel put the book back in the box, shoving it in the back of the closet and stood up. Liesel shut her closet door as she went to go open the balcony doors. "Hey…"

"Hi." Stefan quietly replied.

"Come on in." Liesel said moving out the way so Stefan could walk in and once he had entered she shut the door behind him and locked him. "I did what you asked, I locked the doors and I convinced Jared to stay over. It didn't take much, just the promise of breakfast…"

"T-That's good."

Liesel could see the hurt in Stefan and despite how broken or emotionally crippled she saw herself to be she wanted to do something. Taking a deep breath Liesel took several steps towards Stefan until she was standing in front of him and she looked him in the eyes. As she scared as she was to do this, Liesel knew Stefan needed her so she had to brave and not think about the discomfort this would cause her. "Normally I don't do this because of who I am, I only do this with my family but you are my friend and you've lost someone in your family and I am sorry Stefan, I am truly sorry."

"Liesel…" Stefan wearily said and moments later Liesel hugged him, it was awkward as hell for her but she knew he needed it so she hugged him for about a minute before pulling away. Times like this Liesel wished she wasn't so distant and more open and loving like the rest of her family.

"I really am sorry." Liesel repeated, swallowing a lump in her throat. Today had started out as normal as you could get for someone like Liesel but it had been turned completely upside down several times.

"He's killed again, Damon I mean… At the sizzler and from what he said I suspect it's several people but he promised that there would be no trace of it. I have to give him back his ring too."

"You mean we have to." Liesel corrected as she was with Stefan when they took Damon's lapis luzuli ring and went and hide it in the old ruins of the old Salvatore estate. The one place where no one would suspect it to be or go looking for it there. Stefan kept saying I but Liesel was just as invested in this as he was given that Damon no doubt wanted her head on a stick as much as he did Stefan's.

"Elena knows Liesel, she knows about me and what I am." Stefan announced and this absolutely floored Liesel who had to sit herself down on her bed to process it. That was the one thing that was not supposed to happen, along with the whole Damon coming back from his judgment day to go on a killing spree.

"How?" Liesel found herself asking.

"She came over to the house not long after you left when I was going to find Damon and confront him over what he had done to Zach. I ran into her as I was walking out of the house and she asked me what I was, it was clear in her eyes that she knew but wasn't willing to except the truth so I told her." Stefan admitted before letting out a heavy sigh. "She freaked out and left, I went to her place to try and explain but it was no use. I'm going to have to try and make her understand once she's had some time to process this all."

"Okay…" Liesel replied and her response caused Stefan to look at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Is that all your going to say about that? Okay?" Stefan questioned, no doubt expecting fireworks and telling from Liesel and if this had been any different time she would have. But not now, not after everything that had happened today with the crying and yelling, then the fire, finding out Bonnie was a witch and then finding Zach's body. Liesel wasn't going to tell because she was scared that if she did then she'd never stop.

"Too tired… Where's Damon?" Liesel couldn't help but ask.

"Out somewhere, I don't know exactly but he'll eventually have to go back to the house when the sun begins to rise since he doesn't have his ring with him. So I guess that's when I'll finally see him." Stefan said and the despair was clear in his voice.

"No you won't, not right now. I don't want you to go home and deal with your crazy brother because I'm terrified he'll kill you so you're going to stay here tonight. It's been a very long night and you look as tired as I am, so we'll sleep and deal with everything else in the morning." Liesel stated as best she could in her exhausted stated and she gave Stefan a look that said not to argue with her.

"I didn't come here to sleep Leese, I came to make sure you and your family were okay. I'm here to protect you from Damon." Stefan explained.

"And who says I can't protect you from Damon…"


	15. Chapter 15

Morning came far too quickly for Liesel's liking, she could have sworn that she had only closed her eyes for a few minutes and then it was morning and she could hear her brother knocking on her door bellowing for her to make him the breakfast she promised. It made Liesel grateful that she had locked her door last night otherwise he'd be wanting to know why Stefan was in her room and Liesel wasn't in the mood to explain everything to anyone at the moment especially her family. Dragging herself out of bed, Liesel went about doing what she needed to and an hour later her and Stefan were getting out of her car. Somehow Stefan had managed to totally not freak out Elena as she called him asking to meet her at one of the local cafe's so they could talk and naturally Liesel was tagging along. She had a bad feeling but she couldn't trust using her abilities or her tarot at the moments so she was going back to basics and her natural instincts instead of the supernatural ones.

"You don't have to do this." Stefan said as him and Liesel cross the town square. "I'm not going to tell Elena about you Liesel."

"I know you wouldn't as you could be getting your ass handed to you and you'd still keep my secret, Stefan your the kind of person I can believe when they promise me something. So I have no worries about you telling one about me. I'm here because I want to be and this thing is serious and you need someone like me to help in a situation like this. Whilst your concerned about Elena, I'm worried about you getting killed by a stake if you can't convince Elena to keep her big mouth shut." Liesel explained as the two of them arrived at the cafe and saw Elena sitting at an outside table.

"Liesel, what are you doing here?" Elena stammered as Liesel and Stefan sat down at her table.

"She's with me." Stefan simply said

"Is she… Are you like Stefan too Liesel? Are you…" Elena asked not being quite able to say the word vampire which was a good thing as a waitress came over to take their orders. Liesel couldn't help but roll her eyes, Elena was not taking any of this well and was going to expose raw serious attention to them if she chill the hell out and relax slightly. Stefan wasn't going to 'jump' her in public, let alone at all.

"Elena what a stupid question for you to possible ask? We've known each other since we were kids, if I was a vampire then you'd probably be one the first people to know." Liesel sarcastically said, normal people were extraordinarily stupid and for a brief moment Liesel pitied Elena.

"Liesel's human…" Stefan cleared sharing a look with Liesel when he said human, because whilst she was human she was also anything but human.

Elena narrowed her eyes. "What are you leaving out?"

"It's not my place to tell you but Liesel is human Elena." Stefan vaguely said, making it pretty clear that he wasn't going to say anymore and that Elena needed to leave the whole Liesel thing alone. It was a more polite version of Liesel would have done. But that was Stefan, the appropriate one to Liesel's inappropriate.

"You said you would explain everything. That's why I asked you to meet me here. When you Google "vampire," you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?" Elena asked and Liesel had this mental picture of Elena sitting out her computer last night googling vampires and get even more freaked out with every passing thing she read. This was going to be entertaining to say the least.

" I can tell you whatever you wanna know." Stefan said.

"I know you eat garlic."

"Yes." Stefan replied with a small and encouraging smile.

"And somehow, sunlight's not an issue." Elena began as the waitress arrived and placed their drinks on the table and Liesel took a big sip of her coffee as she needed it. Liesel was exhausted from yesterday's events and she had a feeling that today was going to be an equally long day as not only did her and Stefan have to deal with Elena but they had to retrieve Damon's ring, hence needing the caffeine to keep her awake.

"Hi, here are your drinks."

"Thank you." Liesel quipped with a small smile, as much as she hated people in general her father had taught her to always be polite to people in the service industry. Unless they were being utter jerks, then her dad let Liesel have free reign at insulting them. Given the mood that Liesel was in, she really wanted to insult someone and unleash her bad mood on them and since she couldn't do it on the innocent waitress it looked like Elena was going to be on the receiving end of it. That made Liesel oddly happy. "Oh… To answer your question about how Stefan can walk in the sunlight its because he has a ring to protect him. It's that really ugly ring that he passes off as a family heirloom…"

"Funny." Stefan dryly said.

"Thank you, I try." Liesel replied with the same dry tone of voice before motioning for Elena to continue with her pointless questions.

"Crucifixes?"

"Decorative." Stefan replied.

"And useless, let's not forget about that." Liesel added as she quickly finished drinking her coffee and slowly eyed up Stefan's coffee before reaching over and taking it. Stefan gave Liesel a questionable look and she responded by sticking her tongue out at him which caused him to smile broadly before Liesel took a sip of his coffee. Then she caught Elena staring at the two them like she couldn't believe they had the nerve to somehow joke around with each other at a time like this.

"Holy water?"

"Drinkable."

"Mirrors?" Elena questioned.

"Don't be stupid, I think you've been watching too many old school vampire films. I thought you'd catch on once we said that crucifixes and holy water weren't a problem, Those are all stupid myths and myths tended to be exaggerations of the truth. Oh and just so you know Stefan doesn't sparkle when he's in the sun and he does sleep." Liesel said in a exasperated tone of voice, it was too early to be dealing with this kind of nonsense especially from someone as annoying as Elena. But it seemed like Liesel had to put up with her because of Stefan.

"You said you don't kill to survive." Elena slowly questioned.

"Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon. He can be very powerful." Stefan wearily replied.

"And yet you let him get involved with Caroline?" Elena stated in a very accusing tone of voice that Liesel didn't like in the slightest, in fact she didn't like it at all. God Elena just saw things in black and white, didn't realize that things weren't that simple. They were grey area along with lots of colorful areas; the world wasn't that simple that you just put it into black and white. Liesel had learnt a long time ago that you had to take a really long and hard look at the world, making sure that you had your eyes really open when you did.

"Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous, believe me."

"He was hurting her!" Elena loudly hissed and Liesel chose to respond by kicking Elena as hard as she could under the table, preferably she would have preferred to punch her in the face but that would draw a lot of attention. And probably result in Liesel being arrested which she wanted to avoid, her dad almost had a heart attack when she was suspended last year, her getting arrested would probably kill him and she wanted to avoid. Liesel liked her old man and liked having him around to keep her company.

"Hey! Calm down before I make you." Liesel threatened and Elena immediately became quiet, the way Elena was reacting was going to get them noticed and like Liesel had told Stefan, she wasn't keen on being burned at the preverbal stake or being poked and prodded at a government facility.

He was feeding on her. He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have." Stefan attempted to explain to Elena who simply was not getting the whole seeing things beyond the black and white in the slightest.

"Is that supposed to make it ok?" Elena demanded.

"No. No, none of this is ok, Elena. I know that."

"What Stefan is trying to say without offending you is he knows what Damon did was wrong without you doing this guilt tripping crap on him. You don't think Stefan already feels bad about the entire thing? Well he does Elena and you are so naive it's actually embarrassing and pathetic at the same time. You think that stopping Damon is an easy thing well it's not, when Stefan said that Damon as dangerous he wasn't kidding. He's fully capable and willing to kill us, hell he wanted to kill me when I found out he was a vampire and. Damon killed Zach yesterday which only does to show how volatile and willing to kill he is and before you getting your knickers in a further twist, Damon's not feeding on Caroline anymore thanks to us." Liesel bluntly said daring Elena to challenge her on this and Stefan gently taped Liesel's knee to silently tell her to calm down before she got worked up any further.

"Are there any others, aside from you and Damon?" Elena eventually asked Stefan.

"Not in Mystic Falls; not anymore."

Elena frowned. "Not anymore?"

"That means their gone, you know hasta la vista?" Liesel said in a condescending and patronizing tone of voice and Stefan just ignored Liesel and she knew she was going to be in trouble with him later for how rude she was being to Elena. But in her defines it wasn't her fault Elena kept asking stupid questions and pushing her buttons.

"There was a time when this town was... very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important that you don't tell anyone." Stefan said stressing the importance of how Elena had to not tell anyone what she knew.

" I can't promise that." Elena replied and Liesel felt a vein in her neck about to explode and not even Stefan's hand on her arm was doing anything to diffuse the situation at the moment.

"Well how about this? I'll give you an incentive to keep your mouth shut Giblet, you so much as say anything and I'll kick your ass so hard that you'll need a zimmerframe because your a skinny cheerleader and whilst I'm not sumo wrestler I did grow up with two brothers who both played football. Which means kicking your ass is relatively simple for me and you know by now that it's better to not cross me. I am not going to let you ruin everything that I've worked so hard to protect…" Liesel threatened with open hostility.

"Leese calm down, it's not going to get to that point." Stefan said in a soothing manner before turning to Elena and sighing. "Elena what you have to understand is that if you tell people what I am it doesn't just affect me, it'll affect others too including Liesel and I can't allow that to happen. This town has done so much to her already, I can't let them hurt her anymore. As her best friend It's my job to protect her and I promised Liesel that I would. Elena... Give me today. I will answer any questions that you have about me but you can't tell anyone."

"Okay." Elena reluctantly said as Liesel pulled out some cash from her jeans and placed it on the table before getting up and walking away. Usually Liesel had little patience for people but never had she met someone who tired her patience so much as Elena Gilbert, well that was a lie as the Lockwood's always annoyed the hell out of Liesel but Elena came in at a close second.

"Liesel Clara Caffrey…"

"Here comes the lecture." Liesel said as Stefan approached her, when she was in trouble with him it reminded her of when she was in trouble with her dad. Just like her dad, Stefan used her full name which Liesel absolutely hated, she had a nice enough name but there was something about the name Liesel Clara Caffrey when said in an angry or disappointed tone of voice that really irritated her.

"Go home." Stefan said and that was the last thing that Liesel had been expecting him to say to her and to be honest she was a bit confused

"What? I can't go home, you need me as we have quite a few things to deal with today…"

Stefan smiled. "I'll be fine, besides your exhausted Leese I can see it in your eyes and I know you barely slept last night. Don't worry, Damon won't come anywhere near your house given that he's stuck at the boarding house until the sun goes down. So go home and sleep for a bit, I'll call you if I need anything. I promise…"

"Liar, you just want me to go because you're worried that I'm less than five minutes away from punching Elena in the face." Liesel said as Stefan turned her around and started leading her towards her car. They may have been friends for just under a month now but Liesel was getting better at reading Stefan by the day and vice versa so she knew when he was trying to reign her in when he thought she was going a bit too far.

"True but I also think that you need to get some sleep…"


	16. Chapter 16

Liesel took Stefan's advice and went home but she didn't take a nap like he advised, instead Liesel went up to her bedroom and heading straight into her bedroom closet, went into the truck and pulled out the wooden box. Taking a deep breath Liesel opened the box and pulled out 'the book', as much as Liesel never wanted to read this book she knew that she had to as something was wrong with her abilities and she needed to know what exactly was wrong. That wasn't the only thing to bothering her as Liesel knew something wrong, not just with her but in general she could feel it inside her. Something was coming and it made her nervous which is why she needed to figure out what was wrong with her abilities. Which was why Liesel turned to the book, it was an incredibly old book as it belonged to her grandmother's great great great grandmother. Apparently it had her family's history in it and everything that Liesel ever needed to know. Flicking through the book Liesel was dismayed that most of it was written in german, now her german was quite good but the writing in this book was very hard to read. It was going to take her hours, more like days to go through this book given how thick it. Idly tossing the book to the side, several things fell out the book and Liesel reluctantly began picking up the scrap piece of paper but what really piped was a photograph she found.

It was photo of her grandmother and someone who Liesel vaguely recognized but couldn't put a name to at the moment. Turning the photograph over Liesel saw that in the bottom corner someone had wrote Cassandra Heindeck and Sheila Bennett, 2001. The first name was Liesel's grandmother and Liesel recognized the second name as that was the name of Bonnie Bennett's grandmother, who everyone thought was crazy because she taught occult studies at the local community college. Liesel couldn't believe that her grandmother knew Sheila Bennett as not once could Liesel remember her Nana Cass ever mentioning knowing Sheila Bennett. But judging by the photo they knew very each well. Sitting there thinking everything over, Liesel recalled the fire that happened yesterday and how Stefan told her Bonnie was responsible for it as she was a witch. This was a bit of a stretch but Liesel reckoned that if Bonnie was a witch then there was a possibility her grandmother was one too.

Liesel didn't know what had come over her but she knew that she needed to go see Sheila Bennett right away. So leaving her house Liesel got into her car and drove over to Sheila Bennett's house but the she got there, Liesel found herself freaking out and unable to bring herself to knock on the door, until the door opened and there stood Sheila Bennett.

"Mrs. Bennett…" Liesel stammered.

"I've been expecting you Liesel, please come in." Sheila said with a warm smile and Liesel stood there for a moment before she reluctantly took several steps into the house.

"Umm, I'm sorry to disturb you Mrs. Bennett but I was going through some things at home and I came across a picture of you and my grandmother Cassandra Heindeck. I just wanted to ask you about her as I didn't know you were friends." Liesel began before realizing what Sheila had just said to her. "Wait…What do you mean you were expecting me? I came here on the spur of the moment decision fifteen minutes ago so you couldn't have known I was coming."

"I knew you were coming because your grandmother told me that one day you'd come to me for answers."

"So you did know her then?" Liesel questioned very much confused.

"Your grandmother and I met when she moved here to Mystic Falls to help your father raise you and your brothers after your mother's passing and we became very good very friends. I knew Cassandra very well Liesel, enough to know what she was and what you are. You may be your father's daughter Liesel but that power you have inside of you comes from your mother's side." Sheila said and Liesel felt very uneasy given the fact that Sheila knew what she was. No one knew what she was and those who knew were dead, literally dead which included Stefan.

"My grandmother knew what you were too, right? She knew that you were a witch…" Liesel questioned.

"Cassandra did, it's one of the reasons why we were such good friends."

"You said that my grandmother told you that I'd come to you because I needed answers. How did she do that? My grandmother has been dead for five years." Liesel demanded.

"She told me in one of her last few visits she paid to me before she died, Cassandra came to me knowing that her time was coming to an end. She told me that she had seen an older you, looking so lost and confused coming to me. Cassandra said she didn't know why you would come to me but what she did know was that you needed answers. You know as well as I do that Cassandra's gift was the strongest it would have been." Sheila said and Liesel was in quite a bit of shock and she didn't know what to do or say.

"Oh…" Liesel quietly said as Sheila led her to her couch and made her sit down.

"So what's going on Liesel? What's got you so confused?"

"Umm… it's hard to explain but something is wrong with my abilities, I haven't seen anything in just over a week. Then I was using my tarot cards and whilst they did show me something, it was in reverse and I didn't realize until it was too late. That's never happened to me and I don't know what's going on." Liesel admitted.

"Tell me Liesel have you been feeling tired and stressed lately, more so than usual." Sheila asked and Liesel nodded, that was kind of an understatement given that she hadn't had a good night's sleep ever since she met Damon and her stress levels were kind of through the roof with good reasons.

"It's got nothing to do with, yes it sometimes interferes with my abilities but it's not that, my abilities have been constant for as long as I can remember. But something is wrong with them. I missed something that I should have seen, I should have had a premonition like I usually do but I didn't. I should have seen it…" Liesel quietly said as she thought about Zach, she should have seen it as death was something that she had always seen especially if it was connected to her.

"See what?"

"Death, it's what I've always seen other than what my dad wants to eat, but that's more of a part trick then anything…" Liesel admitted. "That's practically what my ability consists off, weak little tricks and has been for the last nine years. But Mrs. Bennett I need to figure out what is wrong with them at the moment."

"Cassandra told me when first met that that your abilities came from her side of the family and that it's only the females that ever gain any abilities for some reasons. and they don't always pass from generation to generation, sometimes it skips. Like Cassandra was a psychic as are you but your mother wasn't.–

"–But she was wrong, she said that the our power also varies as my grandmother always said she had a weaker ability compared to mine. She said that I had a very strong gift, perhaps an even stronger one that of Mathilde, her great great grandmother… But she was wrong Mrs. Bennett, they aren't because mine have barely grown and developed since I was a child."

"You want to know why your abilities are the are now? Because your are blocked Liesel… Your only seeing death because that's what your focusing on Liesel, you have the ability to see the good and bad, throughout the past, present and future you only have to let go of the pain and fully embrace your gift. You may look like your father so much but those are your mothers eyes and there is so much pain in them Liesel, you want to know how fix this problem with your powers? You've got to let go of all that hurt you carry inside of you baby girl." Sheila said and Liesel swallowed a lump in her throat.

"My mother, that's what your talking about right?" Liesel asked after a while.

"Yes I'm talking about Veronica." Sheila eventually replied. "You lost your mother as such a young age and ever since then you've been carrying the guilt and grief ever since. Based on what you've told me about your abilities being the same for the last few I believe that ever since you foresaw your mother's death when you were a child, the trauma of that has been causing you repress the true extent of your abilities…"

"She told you? My grandmother told you about my mom?" Liesel said, her voice going up a couple of octaves as she couldn't believe that her grandmother betrayed her trust and told Sheila about she saw. Liesel made her grandmother swear not to tell anyone about what she had seen. Liesel had never felt so betrayed.

"Cassandra did, now it was going to be easy Liesel but you are capable of over coming this, do you want to know how I know it? Because Cassandra told me so, just before your grandmother passed she told me she had seen something; she told me that saw you. It was a small glimpse but Cassandra had seen you, grown up and more beautiful and powerful than she could have ever imagined."

Liesel couldn't dwell on this, it was making her doubt everything she knew about her grandmother which she didn't want. So Liesel decided to focus on the things that didn't have anything to doth her grandmother i.e Shelia Bennett's theory about her abilities and how they haven't developed much as they should have. But she couldn't be here any longer, Liesel felt like she was suffocating and needed to desperately and get her head together. "I-I need to go…

"Liesel…"

"Umm thank you for everything Mrs. Bennett but I really need to." Liesel quickly replied getting up off the sofa and leaving Sheila Bennett's house very abruptly and heading back to her car. She was feeling very overwhelmed but Liesel couldn't help but think about what Sheila had said about her abilities and how her mother's death was to blame for her abilities not developing over the years. It was all a bit too much thinking about how Sheila had told Liesel that when she let go of all the pain and grief that she was carrying then she could move on. All of that was a lot of process and wrap her head around so Liesel went home. She went home to an empty house which the last thing Liesel actually wanted but it was probably for the best. If her father was here he'd probably notice that something was wrong and Liesel couldn't bring herself to lie to him today, if her father asked she probably tell him the entire truth. Since she was alone Liesel put on a film, Carnival of Souls to watch in order to distract her from the horrors that were currently her life. Film after film Liesel put on until she became hungry and went to the kitchen to grab some leftovers in the fridge. Before she even opened the fridge Liesel saw a note written in her father's tidy hand writing pinned to the fridge.

_Don't forget Stefan is coming over for dinner tomorrow!_

Liesel picked up the note and smiled, whilst she was going to hate every minute of this stupid dinner but it meant a lot to her dad. Just as Liesel placed the note on the kitchen counter she saw a glimpse of something or rather someone; Stefan but all she could see was him laying on the ground somewhere in the woods. Liesel was sure that it wasn't the past nor in the distant future which meant it was some time in the present. Liesel picked up the house ready to call Stefan to warn him when the doorbell rang and Liesel sighed in relief as she ran out of the kitchen and over to the front door and flung it open.

"Surprised?

Liesel swallowed a lump in her throat, it wasn't Stefan but rather another Salvatore; Damon much to Liesel's dismay. At first she didn't realize how he could be here until she had noticed that it was dark outside and he could walk around freely. "Damon."

"Little Caffrey, so nice to see you again and this time I know what's going on and that you know who exactly I am… You know I thought I'd come over so we could have a little chat and get to know each other a little better, so what do you say?" Damon began with a fake smile and Liesel was so not buying into it in the slightest.

"I knew you'd be paying me a visit once you were back on your feet… Forgive me for not inviting you but I don't allow assholes and murderers into my house. It's just a thing I have so your going to stay out there whilst I stay in the safe confines in my home." Liesel retorted.

"Smart girl, Holden be proud."

"Pity I can't say the same about you."

"You know what I may go pay your dear old dad Chief Caffrey a visit." Damon taunted and Liesel felt her stomach dropped but it was soon replaced with anger.

"You know Damon, I doubt your mother would be too pleased to see you threatening a poor innocent teenage girl. She always thought of you as her sweet eldest son who she thought the word off, she must be turning in her grave." Liesel said and Damon took a few steps towards her and Liesel took several steps back so she was safely inside the house.

"Shut up."

"No."

"I don't care what Stefan told you Caffrey!" Damon sneered and Liesel just rolled her eyes.

"He didn't tell me a thing about her, in fact he's never mentioned your parents but I know your mother was very beautiful and you all loved her very much. She had a horse named Artemis who was put down shortly after she died. The last time you saw your mother alive she told you on her death bed to take care of your brother." Liesel said and she watched as Damon's jaw hardened.

"How do you know that?" Damon hoarsely asked.

"You may be a vampire but I am something else entirely and you can't even begin to imagine what it is that I am and how I know about your past. So here's the thing Damon your not going to be threatening me or my family and you are going to be staying very far away from my family. Because if I see you anywhere near them then there will be consequences and I'll show you what I'm truly capable off." Liesel threatened in a dark manner, she wasn't afraid of Damon anymore and she wanted him to know it.

"Little Caffrey, I underestimated you." Damon quipped before turning around and walking away.

"Hold on there a minute Salvatore, I need a favor." Liesel called out.

"You just threatened me and now your asking me a favor? Unbloody believable Little Caffrey, you really are something else other than the town's black sheep aren't you? I think you may be growing on me…" Damon replied and Liesel rolled her eyes in response.

"I'm pretty sure Stefan's in trouble." Liesel announced.

"And how do you know this?"

"That's not Important at the moment, all you need to know is Stefan's in trouble or will be, I'm not exactly sure when it's going to happen but it's today and he'll be in the woods. I need you to go help or save him it all depends on what kind of trouble Stefan is in." Liesel stated.

"Give me one reason why I should help you Little Caffrey?" Damon demanded.

"I'll give you several Damon; first Little Caffrey isn't asking you I'm telling you, secondly your mother told you to look after him and no matter how you may hate Stefan he is your little brother and you promised your mother that you'd take care of him."


	17. Chapter 17

Liesel sat next to Stefan at the dining table in the boarding house, she hadn't heard from him yesterday which had freaked out a bit sense she kind of had that mini vision and sent Damon to go find him. However she had received a SOS message from his this morning and Liesel raced over to the boarding house to see what was the emergency. Stefan was fine by all the accounts when Liesel had arrived by that really wasn't the problem at the moment, there were several but the biggest one was that Vicki Donovan was now a vampire. Liesel didn't know her too well, all she knew was that Vicki was regular drug user and was the older sister of Matt Donovan who was in their grade and Liesel had picked that information in passing. Vicki had been somewhat normal if not screwed up until she unfortunately managed to come across Damon's path. According to Stefan, he was the one who attacked Vicki in the woods and now he had turned her into a vampire. And here was the real kicker which Liesel was trying to wrap her head around; Damon did it because he was bored.

"Let me get this straight… To become a vampire you have to have vampire blood in your system when you die which starts the transition. Then you twenty four hours to feed otherwise you die?" Liesel questioned and Stefan slowly nodded and it was starting to make sense to her after the second time of having it explained.

"That simple."

Liesel glanced over to where Vicki was idly walking around the boarding house with no sense of purpose. Liesel guessed she didn't really have one anymore as technically Vicki was dead and what the hell did you do when you were dead? You had no need for a job and what not, Liesel thought that Vicki looked the same. There was no difference to her but she still couldn't believe the events in which Vicki had become a vampire. "I still can't believe that Damon turned Vicki simply because he was bored, I knew your brother was an evil sociopath with no regards for people but still…"

"I know but there's nothing that I can do to reverse what happened, when Vicki fed on Logan Fell she completed the transition. All I can do is help her as best her can and get Vicki to learn how to control her blood thirst and survive on animal blood on me so she doesn't hurt anyone. But it's going to take some time…" Stefan wearily said and Liesel thought that he needed some kind of model as he was a saint, given that he didn't have to help Vicki given that she was Damon's mess. But here he was putting himself out on the line for her, Stefan was one of those people who didn't give turn away from people in need.

"Yeah about that… Things are going to get a bit complicated given that someone is bound to report Vicki and Logan missing and that will attract attention as Vicki is a minor and Logan is from one of the founding families and on the council." Liesel couldn't help but point out as they needed to have their eyes open more so then ever, things weren't good and they needed to be extra careful.

"Lees, I can't let Vicki leave the way she is as right now she's struggling with this whole vampire thing and she could hurt someone one."

"I understand that Stefan I just need you to be aware of the kind of trouble that all of us are facing right now, this thing with Vicki could potentially be the least of our problems…" Liesel quietly said.

"Hey… What's wrong Leese?"

"We need to focus on Vicki right now not me, for once somebody else's issues trump mine Stefan. I may have my issues but being a newly transitioned vampire thirsty for blood isn't one of them." Liesel quipped.

"Just because I have to take care of Vicki, it doesn't mean I don't have time for you Leese. So talk to me and tell me what's wrong." Stefan prodded and Liesel could feel herself caving, Stefan knew most of her dark secrets so she figured she might as well tell him the rest. Even the Zach thing.

"Yesterday after you sent me home I was going through this box I have hdden in my room and I found a photograph of my Nana Cass and Sheila Bennett, Bonnie's grandmother. They were friends and apparently before she died Nana Cass saw Sheila several times and the first time my grandfather told Sheila that my present self, but back then my future self would visit her. I'd be confused and I'd come looking for answers." Liesel began.

"Answers for what Leese?" Stefan asked and Liesel swallowed a lump in my throat."

"I think you'll be pretty upset about this especially since I didn't tell you but the day Zach died I did a reading with my card and they showed me several things. But I interpreted them the wrong way as the cards came to me in the reverse order, I saw them back to front which meant death came to me first. I took it to be you when it was really Zach, I should have foreseen Damon's escape and Zach's death but I didn't. For some reason I didn't foresee his death despite all the death I've seen before. I'm sorry." Liesel admitted.

"Liesel it is not your fault, regardless whether or not you knew it time you told me that when you see death it's always certain, that there's nothing that you can do to prevent it."

"I thought so to until I realized that something is wrong with my abilities Stefan and it turns out it's more than I originally thought."

"That's why you went to see Shelia Bennett?" Stefan questioned and Liesel slowly nodded.

"You know my mom died when I was seven and I had a premonition of it six months beforehand." Liesel began and Stefan nodded so she continued. "Well as I was the youngest it should have affected me less than it did because of my age given that I had less memories of my mom compared to my brothers. Because of what I saw it really did a number on me and according to Shelia Bennett that's the problem. With my abilities I'm supposed to be able to do so much more than I can currently do, but right now I can't. The worst of all my abilities is apparently my ability to receive premonitions. I'm supposed to see the good and bad, throughout the past, present and future. Not just death… Mrs. Bennett believes that my abilities stopped developing when my mom died to the trauma that my seven year old went through. Apparently I need to come to terms with what happened to her and let go of all my guilt in order to stop myself from repressing my abilities and reach my full potential "

"That makes sense Liesel, it wasn't your fault what happened to your mother and after all this time you need to accept that." Stefan said.

"I know there is nothing that I could have done to save my mom, I do… The guilt is about my family. My mom was the love of my dad's life and her death almost killed him but he did everything he could not to show his grief in front of us. Papa Caffrey had just lost his wife and I think that my dad felt like he had to be strong with us. But after my mom died I had trouble staying asleep and I'd wake up in the middle of the night and two nights after the funeral I woke up. I heard a noise coming from downstairs so I made my way downstairs and I found my dad and he was a complete wreck. I had never seen my dad cry before and I just stood there, didn't know what to do and then he turned around and saw me." Liesel explained as she ventured down the dark path of memory lane, she had never told anyone this not even her grandmother. So she supposed that showed a lot about how much she trusted Stefan.

"What happened?" Stefan gently asked.

"He wiped his eyes and tried to pretend like everything was fine but I knew it wasn't given what I could do and what I could see. My dad picked me up and took me back to bed and sat with me until I feel back asleep, he did that with me every night he wasn't working for a month until I could finally sleep through the night again."

"Then why all the guilt?"

"I knew that mom was going to die, my family think that no once could have seen it but I did. Everyday I knew that we were running out of time with her and still this day I know it and I feel guilty about it Stefan. My family didn't know and then I stood there and silently watch them falling apart and grief for a wife and mother… Do you want to know why I act like my dad is the centre of my world and that's because he pretty much is. He would do anything for me, my dad puts my wellbeing first and it's not just him but my brother's too. They take of me despite the fact that I couldn't protect the person they loved the most; mom. I couldn't save them or her…"

"Liesel you were a child, you were seven years old and you know that you couldn't' have saved her. But you know what you did? You saved your family by giving them the strength they need to come back from such a huge loss because that's what you do Liesel Caffrey. You take care of people and try to protect them as best you could. When you were a kid you tried to save your mom because you knew how important she was to not only yourself but your family. I've seen you with your family and you take care of them by predicting what they want to eat and loving them as best you can." Stefan told her.

"Stefan your making me sound like I'm a hero when I am the furthest thing from that, I can't even tell my family that I'm psychic…" Liesel spat in disgust.

"Have you ever thought that the reason that you never told them that you were trying to protect them? Your dad is on the council and could imagine if he knew the truth? What kind of burden that would be? You saw what my secret has done to my family but keeping your family in the dark you're protecting them." Stefan assured Liesel. "I know this is all difficult but we'll figure this whole thing out and I'm willing to work on this guilt for as long as it takes, there's no rush Liesel. It's important that you know that–"

"Little Caffrey is a psychic? That explains a lot…"

Turning her head to the left Liesel saw Damon much to her dismay and annoyance as he was the last person she wanted to know about her abilities. "You nosy bastard! So not only are you a murderer, jackass and full on psychopath but your also an eavesdropper…"

"Liesel…" Stefan warned.

"Don't worry Stefan, your brother isn't going to kill me as we had a nice little chat yesterday when he stopped by a house and we reached an understanding with each other." Liesel explained as she had no reason to worry about Damon any longer. "So what do you want Damon? Other than to ask us to clean up your horrendous mess? Which we already are if you haven't noticed…"

"Hilarious. But that's not why I'm here, I need you to take a look at something for me Little Caffrey." Damon retorted placing a small round object on the table and pushing it towards Liesel. Reluctantly Liesel picked it up and examined it and saw that it was a gold pocket watch but when she opened it she was that it wasn't a watch. It was some kind of compass but it wasn't pointing north as the needle that had a small feather at the end of it was spinning rather erratically from Liesel's left to her right. Exactly where Damon and Stefan were either side of her.

"Is this what I think it is?" Liesel asked for a moment.

"A compass that points to vampire? Yes it is and thank you for confirming it Little Caffrey as I wasn't a hundred percent sure until now. Seems like vampire can't use but this little thing can sure be used to find us." Damon said taking the compass out of Liesel's hand and pocketing it away.

"Where did you get that?" Stefan asked.

"Found it near the woods during the whole Logan Fell incident, I figure he had it with him–" Damon began.

"–Wait… So if Logan had a gun with wooden bullets with him and a compass that can be used to locate vampires, then that surely means that the council, the real founders council knew that there are vampires in town? They must know about you." Liesel interrupted before sharing a wearily look with Stefan as much as Liesel liked being right about most thing she didn't like the fact that she was right about Vicki Donovan being a vampire was the least of their problems.

"Only half right there Little Caffrey, council must only know that there are vampires in town otherwise they wouldn't need the compass. If they knew that Stefan and I were vampires they'd probably would have kicked our door down by now." Damon retorted. "Which is where you come in…"

"Is that so? And why would I want to help clean up another one of your messes?" Liesel skeptically asked.

"Because helping me helps Stefan and judging by the conversation we had yesterday, protecting Stefan is rather important to you. So I need you to find out what you can about the council given that your dad is on the council and is probably clued into everything that's going on and we need insider information if we're going to stay one step ahead of them." Damon explained.

"My dad doesn't talk about that kind of stuff, as far as he knows I have no clue about the true purpose of the founders council and the vampires. So it's going to be a bit tough getting information out of him…" Liesel retorted which caused Damon to smirk.

"Then we'll try alternative methods such as those psychic abilities of yours that I've been hearing so much about, that is if you think that your up for it and you don't think your mommy issues will screw things up." Damon sneered and Liesel had the biggest urge to punch him in the face but he was right in a way, even though she didn't want to help the spawn of evil that was Damon Salvatore, helping him meant helping Stefan too and she do whatever it took to protect Stefan. Regardless what was going on with her abilities.

"Give me the damn compass Salvatore."


	18. Chapter 18

Liesel sat and watched as Stefan and her family were all laughing over the dinner table over some joke that Jared had told which had gone completely over Liesel's head. Her family along with Stefan were getting along like a house on fire, with no pun intended given Liesel's family history with the fire department here in Mystic Falls. Given recent events Liesel didn't even want to go ahead with the dinner but Stefan insisted on it and Liesel was glad that she did, although she had to blackmail Damon into babysitting Vicki for a few house although it was more of a deal than anything. Liesel told Damon she'd find what she could about what the founders council were up to and use her abilities to investigate the compass in exchange for him babysitting Vicki. Liesel made him swear that Vicki would still be alive when Stefan got home, Damon made a wisecrack about how Vicki was already dead but he agreed. As much as Liesel didn't want to help the evil spawn that was Damon, she wanted to do the dinner thing for Stefan as he was having a hard time. First of all he was her friend which wasn't the most easier job in the world despite Stefan trying to pretend to Liesel like it was, secondly because of what happened to Zach and Vicki, then lastly because of Elena breaking up with him because he was a vampire. So she was doing the good friend thing and trying to distract him from the crappy things that had been going on in his life with her crazy family and it seemed to be doing the trick.

"Enough with the football jokes already, can we talk about something else please? Perhaps something else of substance which i can get involved with because unlike the rest of you I'm not on or was on the school football team." Liesel said attempting to change the subject.

"Fine, if you want to talk about something else then why don't we talk about you Lees? You are after all the reason that all of us are here!" Spencer retorted.

"Stefan, do you want to venture a guess as to what Liesel's first word was?" George asked and Liesel rolled her eyes as her family never let her forget this story, it was like a classic Caffrey family story. Liesel thought her family made this story out to be a bigger deal than it actually was but it had attracted Stefan's attention as he was looking at Liesel as he tried to figure it out.

"Was it a swear word?" Stefan eventually asked.

"No!" Spencer replied and it just set him, along with his brother and father off and the three of them laughing leaving Stefan confused and Liesel somewhat bemused.

"My first word was no." Liesel clarified as her family attempted to straighten themselves up and behave like normal people.

"Oddly fitting." Stefan noted.

"Isn't it? Explains so much about me…" Liesel added in agreement.

"Let me explain Stefan, my late wife and I had this little wager over what Liesel's first word would be, Jared's first word had been mama and Spencer's had been dada. So we were joking around and saying stuff like whoever's name Liesel said first was clearly the favourite parents. For months we were both saying mama and dada to her in hopes that she'd eventually repeat one of them to us so we could settle our little wager. Then it just came out of the blue when Lees was nine and a half months old, one morning we were all in the kitchen and I was getting ready to leave for work. She was sitting in her highchair creating a mess like usual when I went over to say goodbye and I thought I'd give this whole dada thing another try so I said to her 'Liesel can you say dada?' I got no response and moments after i turned around I heard a simple no."

"That one word changed everything!" Jared said in a dramatic manner.

George nodded in agreement before continuing. "The moment Liesel said it there was this silence in the room, if you dropped a pin on the floor you would have heard it. My wife and I were stunned and we asked her to repeat what she just said and Liesel said it again, she said no."

"Always been a favourite word of mine." Liesel said as she stood up and to collect the desert plates in order to put them into the dishwasher that was waiting to be put on given that it was filled with the dinner plates and all the other plates from all the meals Spencer had eaten today.

"Thanks for the food Lees, it was great as always! Makes me wish I'd come home a lot more, as there is nothing I miss more than your food whilst I'm away. Without a doubt you are the best cook ever…" Spencer said with a grin on his face as he patted his stomach in a very affectionate manner.

"I don't know about that, Stefan's a pretty damn good cook himself." Liesel said in a blatant attempt to distant the attention away from her.

"Really? You cook Stefan?" Spencer asked.

"He's Italian, what do you expect?" Liesel replied with a scoff. "It's another thing you two have common now, food and books."

"You want any help with those Lees?" Stefan asked.

"No I'm fine, stay where you are and spend time with my deranged time with my family. I don't mind doing this." Liesel honestly admitted as she took the plates and headed to the kitchen, this night hadn't been a nightmare like she expected it to be, she only had to tell her brothers that her and weren't dating about five times before they finally got in into their thick skulls. Her family really seemed to like Stefan especially Spencer who Liesel expected to get on with as they were very similar when it came to their interests. When Liesel had finished loading the dishwasher she quickly ran upstairs to her bedroom to grab a photo that she really wanted to show Stefan but when she came down she heard her family and Stefan talking quietly. So creeping down the stairs as quietly as she could Liesel made her way towards the dining room but stood outside of it so she could listen in without anyone seeing her.

"–When my dad called and said Liesel had become friends with her dreaded lab partner who was also on the football team, I thought it was a joke. It sounded like a joke as Liesel hates people in general but Dad and Jared kept insisting it was true and told me that I had to come home and see it and i'm glad i did. Your really good for her Stefan." Spencer said.

"I wouldn't go that far, Liesel does more for me that I do for her." Stefan said and Liesel couldn't help but roll her eyes as he was displaying typical modest behaviour, she was going to have to start feeding him some arrogance pie or something to get to own up to achievements.

"You have no idea what means to us all to have someone like you in Liesel's life, as you've probably noticed Stefan my daughter is very different from most people in Mystic Falls and in a town like this, people tend not to like or accept different. Makes no difference to me and my sons as we love Liesel for exactly who she it but this town doesn't accept Liesel, never has and never will…" George said and Liesel could hear the sadness in her father's voice.

"I've noticed that."

"Mystic Falls hasn't been an easy place for Liesel to grow up in especially after our mother died, that was a huge turning point in all our lives and it hit my sister very hard." Jared said and there was no hint of humor or sarcasm in his voice in the slightest.

"I know, we've talked about it quite a bit and I understand as I lost my mother too at a very young age." Stefan replied.

"It was very hard on her and losing her mother changed Liesel as a person, Liesel has been the way she is since she was seven years old and at times she is very difficult but she is my difficult and brilliant daughter. But all those years of being alone and not having any friends except for her brother's made me worry about her everyday. For some reasons the kids just left Liesel alone and didn't want anything to do with her and it broke my heart because for a while it did bother her. I remember her eight birthday party, none of the kids wanted to come so it was just us and my mother in law Cassandra. It as the first birthday without her mom and we wanted to throw the biggest party we could for her but it turned out nothing like that." George said and Liesel couldn't even remember that, it was probably a good thing that she didn't.

"After her birthday that's when Liesel really started to become isolated and the kids would point and stare at her eventually the parents started doing it too. But Liesel just ignored it, she just got on with her life as best she could and I have no idea who she does it. People in this town give her grief and most of the time she'll ignore, sometimes she'll decided to engage them and Lees will give them hell. Most of the time she won't react, Liesel will just bottle it all up." Spencer added.

"I've noticed." Stefan murmured in agreement.

"I call her 3-4 times a week just to check in and make sure she's okay and each time I'll tell Liesel that if there is anything bothering she can tell me but she always tells me she's fine. Liesel says the word fine so many times that it's not even a real word anymore." Spencer said, laughing quietly at the end of it and Liesel couldn't help but smile.

"Sometimes I worry that it will all get too much for her and she'll do something to stop the suffering…"

"Chief Caffrey, your daughter is the strongest person I have ever met and trust me when I say Liesel would never take that kind of action because she loves you and her brothers too much." Stefan assured and Liesel was grateful that he said that because she would have trouble saying that to her father as she was currently swallowing the mother of all lumps in her throat.

"Stefan's right dad, Lees would never do something like that… This town has done so much to her but Liesel just goes on with her business she doesn't care about that they think." Jared began and then everything went silent for a minute and Liesel thought she had been discovered eavesdropping on the conversation. "Dad wanted us to move away from Mystic Falls about six years ago, he even received a job offer but Liesel refused to go, the whole thing was pretty weird given that she hates Mystic Falls with a passion."

Liesel figured that Jared was explaining this to Stefan.

"I asked her why she didn't want to leave and Lees just said she wasn't going to be run out of her own home, Liesel told me that she was Caffrey and as a member of one of the founding families of Mystic Falls she wasn't going to leave the place that was filled with our family' history and legacy." George said.

"But Liesel hates anything to do with the founding families and the council, she hates practically every family in this town especially the founding ones." Stefan said and Liesel could hear the surprise in his voice over this new revaluation.

"We know, it's rather ironic but Lees has a strong sense of family, people in this town call Liesel the black sheep of our family but that is the furthest thing from the truth as Liesel is the heart and soul of our family." Spencer added and Liesel was touched, about how much her family loved her despite her being her.

"It really annoys me when people call Liesel that…" Jared noted.

"Don't get us wrong Stefan, we love this town but the people in this town even people we consider to be friends haven't been the nicest person to Liesel and over the years it's gotten worse. But Jared and I were always there to protect Lees and keep an eye on her and whilst it didn't stop the people in this town picking on her they only seemed to do it when the two of us weren't in earshot. High school just intensified it, I was a senior when Liesel was a freshman and I made it clear that if I so much as heard a whisper of anyone giving her a hard time. That helped and Liesel didn't get to much grief until I graduated and she was alone again and two months into her sophomore year she got suspended." Spencer explained and Liesel resisted the urge to groan when her brother brought up the suspension.

"For what?" Stefan asked in clear shock.

"Punching Caroline Forbes." Jared announced.

"Wow… I know Liesel is Liesel but violence isn't really her kind of thing, she uses words when's angry." Stefan slowly said and Liesel didn't even need to see his face to know that his jaw was probably on the floor. Stefan knew a lot about her, more than most people even her family but up until now he didn't know she had been suspended for punching Caroline in the face.

"I always taught her to use her words instead of her fists so you can imagine my reaction when i got the call saying she was being suspended. I could have killed her…" George wistfully said and Liesel grimaced, she remembered that day all to well. She actually thought her dad was going to kill her given how mad he was.

"Why did she do it?" Stefan asked

"Caroline and Liesel have hated each other from day 1 and it's never going to resolve itself especially since Caroline insists on calling our sister von Trapp but anyway, towards the end of freshman year Liesel was making her way to a class when she fell down the stairs and broke her left arm in two place. We thought that it was just a simple accident, we didn't find out the truth until Liesel got suspended. Turns out Liesel was tripped up just as she reached the stairs which is why she fell down the stairs. Anyway Liesel not being the big talker she is kept it to herself for months but one day she was walking towards her locker and the cheerleaders starting giving her grief in particular Caroline and she said something that pushed Liesel too far so she punched Caroline. Liesel was suspended for ten days…" Spencer explained and Liesel couldn't help but look at her right fist as he did.

"After we found out Liesel was suspended we fought the suspension which was quite difficult as not one student was going to admit that Caroline provoked Lees–" George began.

"–Kids these days…" Jared began before pausing. "No offence Stefan."

"Don't worry about it." Stefan coolly replied and Liesel had to place a hand over her mouth to stop herself form laughing, here her brother was going on about kids these days not knowing that Stefan despite looking like a regular kid was old enough to be his greet great grandfather at least! Liesel bet Stefan was getting as much a kick out of this as she was.

"Anyway eventually we won the appeal as Liesel went to Sheriff Forbes one day, told her she had proof that Caroline was the one who was responsible for her broken arm. Liesel gave the sheriff an ultimatum, get Caroline to admit that she provoked her or she'd press charges." George revealed.

"Things between our dad and Sheriff Forbes haven't been the same since." Spencer added and Liesel didn't even feel guilty about it, her father used to be friends with Sheriff Forbes but after finding out that the sheriff would do anything to protect Caroline even at Liesel's expense her dad cut off most of his ties with Sheriff Forbes. Only time they interacted these days was when it was official towns business and stuff for the council.

"Liesel's had it hard these last couple of years and she's had to deal with it on her own without any friends until you came alone Stefan. My daughter seems to think that I don't know when she's unhappy but I can always tell by looking in her eyes and she's been unhappy for a long time now. The only time she used to be happy was when she was at home but not anymore. I see Liesel laughing and smiling more than she's done in years because of you Stefan, I ask her what are her plans for the day she tells me that she's going to do something with you and she'll call me if she'll be home late. Liesel is the happiest I have seen her in a long time Stefan and that is all down to you." George said and Liesel could tell her dad was going to the whole emotional yet proud father role.

"She's lucky to have you." Spencer said.

"We know she's not the easiest person in the world to deal with but that's part of Liesel's charm and we're just glad that she finally has a friend who accepts her for who she is." Jared added and Liesel wanted to laugh about how sympathetic her family were being about her to Stefan. No doubt he was definitely thinking they were all crazy.

"Liesel is a great girl Chief Caffrey and you should be very proud of her because like I've said she's the strongest person I've ever met. I know growing up in this town has been hard for her and they don't except it but Liesel makes it her own thing. What I admire most about Liesel is that she won't change who is she for the sake of others, she remains true to herself and the only thing that really matters to her is her family. It's kind of rare these days. I know Liesel's not the easiest person to get to know as I know from experience as she did not want to get to know me or be my friend and I think she naturally pushes people away to protect herself because of what she's gone through. Eventually I managed to get her to reluctantly cave and I know your all think she's lucky to have me but in reality I'm lucky to have her. Liesel has been really good to me and she didn't judge, well after the football thing she stopped judging me but she accepts me for who I am…" Stefan said and Liesel felt like her ego had grown several sizes and then she remembered she had been away for too long and someone was bound to eventually notice. So quietly walking away, Liesel snuck back up the stairs only to come back down in a rather loud manner before walking into the dining room and pretending like she hadn't eavesdropped on an entire conversation.

"Where's the photo Lees?" George asked.

"Here it is." Liesel replied handing the photo over to her father before excusing herself and heading into the kitchen and moments later Stefan came in and stood next to her by the kitchen sink and she knew she was busted. There was no way Stefan didn't know she was there with his vampire listening abilities but he was clearly waiting for her to bring it up. "I heard what you said about me to my family."

"I know you did and before you say anything else, I meant every word I said." Stefan said,

Liesel couldn't help but smile. "You always do."

"Why didn't you tell me about the broken arm and the suspension?"

"Don't like thinking about them really, but now do you get they I hate all the popular people in school? I always disliked Caroline but I never hated her until she caused me to fall down those stairs." Liesel replied before being interrupted by the sound of her family's laughter coming from the other room. "If it isn't already obvious, my family really like you which means you've won over the entire Caffrey family..."

"Really?" Stefan questioned and Liesel rewarded him for his modesty by gently nudging him in the ribs.

"It's kind of hard not to like you Stefan, even if you do force yourself into people's lives. "


	19. Chapter 19

Liesel clicked the shutter release on her camera and took a few more photos as she watched members of the founding families make their way into the founders hall for no doubt a secret meaning. Liesel said the word secret as she was well aware of the fact that not only members of the founding families sat on the council, other people in town did. However every so often key members of the founding families would meet up in secret, Liesel's dad had a codeword for this and it was 'going to visit the family' which to the normal person meant he was going to the cemetery to visit deceased family members. Liesel knew better, for the past two years she knew that it actually meant that a hush hush founders meeting had been called. Which is how she ended up sitting in her car a safe distance away from the founders hall taking pictures of everyone who arrived. So far Mayor and Mrs. Lockwood had arrived, as did her father which meant they were just waiting on the Sheriff as Logan Fell was dead. As Liesel went back to look through the pictures she had already taken, her front passenger door opened and someone sat down in the seat before shutting the door.

"Damon…" Liesel acknowledge in a bored tone of voice, not looking up from her camera to greet the bane of her existence. "So nice of you to finally join me."

"How did you know I was coming?"

"Psychic, remember?" Liesel replied, still half annoyed that Damon had found out what she was by eavesdropping on her conversation with Stefan. Her dislike of the eldest Salvatore grew more by the day but she was forced to put with Damon because of her friendship with Stefan and Liesel wasn't going to give up the first friend she had ever had because she couldn't stand his evil murderer of a brother.

"I thought you said your abilities weren't working." Damon pointed out and Liesel looked up from her camera in order to address him.

"I said something was wrong with them, I never suggested in the slightest that they weren't working. My abilities are functioning, just sometimes not in the right order but I had a vision of this little encounter of ours this morning. So I knew you'd be joining me for some reason that I'm yet to find out what that reason is." Liesel replied in a bored tone of voice.

"I can't believe Holden kept this from me, knowing that he was from a family of psychics would have been very helpful to me back in 1864." Damon wistfully said Liesel just couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Holden wasn't keeping anything from you Salvatore as my psychic abilities doesn't come from the Caffrey line, it comes from my mother's side of the family and makes me the only psychic in Caffrey family. So sorry to have burst your bubble but if you're going to know about my abilities then your going to need to have the correct information."

"Is that so Little Caffrey?" Damon questioned.

"Indeed Big Salvatore." Liesel replied.

"So what's with you playing Nancy Drew?"

"More like Veronica Mars, if we insist on referring to fictional private detective." Liesel retorted using a more recent pop culture than Damon's one and she felt might proud of herself. "Something is up, my dad told me that he's going to visit the relatives which is code word about a secret founders meeting, which he thinks I have no idea about. So far Mayor Lockwood and his wife along with my dad have turned up, just waiting for the Sheriff as the Gilberts are dead and you recently killed Logan Fell. Nice going by the way Damon! The council are already covering up your feeding sprees as animal attacks whilst being aware of vampires being back in Mystic Falls but now they've got to deal with one of their own being missing!"

"Your mean." Damon noted.

"And you're a mean too as well as a murdering jackass." Liesel added for good measure just as the Sheriff arrived at the founders hall in her cruiser and Liesel picked up her camera and took several pictures.

"So what's with the stake out?" Damon asked.

"Well no one has reported Logan Fell as being dead so I'm assuming someone is covering it up or no one has found his body yet but him disappearing has no doubt freaked them all out. Based on the gun and compass, the council knew about the existence of vampires and I'm assuming that Logan was either sent or went out on his own to find you when he met his untimely dismiss. There hasn't been a vampires in Mystic Falls since you were her in the fifties which means the council aren't very prepared, in their haste to protect the town they make a mistake which is why I'm here." Liesel explained.

"Any luck with the compass?"

"Work in progress, I've used my clairvoyance to do a reading on it's past and all I keep seeing is the Gilberts. I think it belongs to them and was passed on through out the generations but there something I haven't quite figured out. When I was doing the reading and looking into the compass' history it didn't look like this, it looked like a regular pocket watch." Liesel replied with a sigh as she stopped taking pictures once Sheriff Forbes had made her way into the founders hall.

"The you must be doing something wrong, after all you did say something is wrong with your abilities."

Liesel rewarded Damon for his stupid comment by slapping his shoulder. "I'm having problems having premonitions, not reading the history of objects. My clairvoyance is fine and I'm telling you that the pocket watch and the compass are the same object. I just haven't figured out how yet, but I will… How's Vicki?"

"No clue and don't really care if I'm being honest." Damon casually replied.

"You turn some girl into a vampire because you were bored and you don't even know how she's doing? Wow Damon… You are really something else, makes it hard to believe that you are related to Stefan of all people. It's like he's the good brother and you're the evil one." Liesel said.

"You think my brother is such a saint." Damon sarcastically said.

"Stefan is a saint compared to me."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Little Caffrey, beside your not too bad once as you're not like most people in this town. You're different in a very interesting way and I'm not just talking about the psychic thing. However you need to stop being so serious and stoic constantly and learn to lighten up and have some fun. You do that and you might actually be a decent person once you've gone through a serious attitude adjustment." Damon said and Liesel couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You're telling me that I need an attitude adjustment? You of all people?" Liesel demanded in shock given that Damon had at least twice the attitude that she had and moments later the two of them both started laughing. "Oh god, please tell me we aren't bonding…"

"Pigs must be flying somewhere." Damon dismally noted in agreement.

"I'm not scared of you." Liesel said, putting the point out there just for the sake of it because she did not want to focus on the fact that her and Damon had just had a warm and fuzzy moment. As it was weird given that at one point he was going to kill her and the fact that he had made her life even more difficult as hell since they met! Not to mention she had somehow been roped into the whole Logan and Vicki cover up and mess because of him! Plus he had turned her into his own personal investigator and was having Liesel look into the messes of the problems that he had created.

"I'm fully aware of that and nor should you be scared of me given what your capable of doing." Damon admitted and the two of them sat there in silence for a few minutes. "You know Little Caffrey it's all good that your out here doing the spying thing but we don't have a clue about what's actually going on in the meeting

"I can't exactly just stroll right into the founders hall and be asked to be filled in with that's go on…" Liesel began before trailing off as an idea came to her at the moment, a great idea actually although it did involve Damon's help. But right now they were kind of working together to make sure that the council didn't find out who the vampires in town were.

"What is Caffrey?" Damon asked.

"I can't go in there but maybe you can…" Liesel slowly replied.

"Little Caffrey what are you talking about?"

"Think about it Damon, your from one of the founding families and that gives you the right to sit on the council despite the fact that you've been dead for the last a hundred and forty five years. I've never saw him with my dad but there could be a possibility that Zach himself sat on the council to represent your family and we can use that to your advantage. We obviously can't tell people that Zach's dead but we can make up a story about him being out of town and him asking you to fill in for him. Stefan obviously can't do it as he looks like a teenager but you could…" Liesel explained as her idea kept growing the more she went a long, she would admit that there was a risk that Zach wasn't on the council but Liesel thought that was unlikely. Ever since Mystic Falls was founded someone from the founding families sat on the council and since Zach had been the only Salvatore living in Mystic Falls until recently he had to be on the council.

"Not too shabby Little Caffrey, that sounds like a good idea." Damon said after a moment of pretending to consider Liesel's plan.

"Of course it is, I came up with it!" Liesel retorted.

"Then tell me oh wise one, how would we go about it?" Damon questioned.

"Mrs. Lockwood." Liesel said after a moment. "It'll be hard trying to go through my dad, the mayor or the Sheriff so I think Mrs. Lockwood is the safest bet although it won't be easy. But if you use that weird Damon Salvatore charm you have on her, then I think you could gain her trust once you've got her talking. Only advice I can give is do it whilst she has a drink in her hand."

"I've clearly been underestimating you Little Caffrey, not only are you psychic but you kind have it all with looks and brains, most importantly you are quite devious when you want to be. I like it…" Damon replied with a small laugh.

"Thanks I think." Liesel said not exactly sure how to respond to that.

"No problem." Damon said as he climbed out of Liesel's car but he didn't walk away straight away, instead he turned around to face Liesel. "What you said to Stefan about how your abilities are repressed because of the guilt you have for your family because you know your mom was going to die and they didn't is a load of crap Little Caffrey! You know what I think? Call this crazy and I'm sure as hell no doctor but I think your issues and problems with your abilities is down to the fact that you're scared of seeing someone else you love die in your visions."

"U-Um..." Liesel stammered.

"You saw someone you love die before it happened and it freaked the hell out of you which is understandable but you can't let that stop you. Death happens and you can't always stop it, not even if your Liesel Caffrey but you can sure as hell try and maybe someday you'll be able to…"


End file.
